regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Crew
The Heroes Crew is a sub-group of heroes of The Park. Notable Members *Pops *Mordecai (Formerly) *Rigby (Formerly) *Muscle Man *Hi Five Ghost *Skips *Thomas *Dave *Vincent *Pops *Muscle Man *Hi Five Ghost *Skips *Commander Hillton *Cirtech (Robotic assistant of Commander Hillton and accountant of the Park) *VR Troopers (Adam Steele/Cybertron, Ryan Steele/VR Ryan, JB Resse/VR JB, Kaitlin Star/VR Kaitlin and Tyler Steele/Dark Heart) *Jeb *Professor Horatio Hart *Max Tennyson *Magister Patelliedy *Scout *Sheriff Wat-Senn *Magistrata *Magister Arnux *Hobble *Molly Gunther *Luhley *Jerry (Omniverse) *Morty (Omniverse) *Bryk *Bromebra *Stick Doug *Robucket *Chorlete *Leadfoot *Elliot *I.M. Werfzel *Wes Green *Azmuth *Blukic *Driba *Wander *Sylvia *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Soos *Wendy Corduroy *Grunkle Stan *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Waterson *Invader Zim *Gir *Invader Skoodge *Minimoose *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Anita Knight *Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt *Professor Professor *Changed Daily *Special Agent Ray *UZZ Agents *Agent Kowalski *Anthony *Autobots *Suri Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Capatin Fanzone *Spike Witwicky *Daniel Witwicky *Carly Witwicky *Nancy Witwicky *Sparkplug Witwicky *Kirby *Meta Knight *Ax Knight *Javelin Knight *Mace Knight *Trident Knight *Sailor Dee *Captain Vul *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Keeby *Yellow Kirby *Red Kirby *Green Kirby *Blue Kirby *Purple Kirby *White Kirby *Brown Kirby *Orange Kirby *Blades *Boulder *Chase *Heatwave *Medix *Hoist *Doc Greene *Frankie Greene *Chief Charlie Burns *Cody Burns *Kade Burns *Dani Burns *Graham Burns *Angry Birds *Female Red Bird *Paz *Studder McStudderPants *Officer Frank McStudderPants *Elmo *McMON3Y *Edward *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon *Dinobots *Constructibots *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Cosmo *Tikal *Nate Wright *Lunt *Arby *Zett *McLaren *Hilary *Hutchison *Hanna *Halder *Tris *Christine *Syrus *Dawn *Chaz *Noby *Joepack *Miette *Violetta *Penney *Kristina *Wilson *Alistar *Gracy *Ziku *Grimes *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Eugene Krabs *Gary the Snail *Pearl Krabs *Edward *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Brian Griffin *Vinny *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Baby Donkey Kong *Rayman *Globox *Murphy *Teensie Doctors (Otto Psi, Roméo Patti and Gonzo) *Dib *Gaz *Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Baby Yoshi *Poochy *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher *Hubert J. Farnsworth *Cubert J. Farnsworth *Scruffy Scruffington *Hermes Conrad *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Amy Wong *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Turanga Leela *John A. Zoidberg *Philip J. Fry *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Shnitzel *Shwitzel *Gazpacho *Milhouse Van Houten *Clancy Wiggum *Ralph Wiggum *Lou *Eddie *Barney Gumble *Otto Mann *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Ned Flanders *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Arlene *Dr. Liz Wilson *Squeak *Doc "Doc Boy" Arbuckle *Professor Thaddeus Bonkers *Aunt Ivy *Vito Cappelletti *Harry (The Garfield Show) *Drusilla and Minerva *Herman Post *Mrs. Cauldron *Winona (The Garfield Show) *Abigail (The Garfield Show) *Carter Pewterschmidt *Barbara Pewterschmidt *Carol West *Glenn Quagmire *Abby *Brenda Quagmire *Susie Swanson *Bonnie Swanson *Joe Swanson *Kevin Swanson *Elmer Hartmen *Mort Goldman *Neil Goldman *Cleveland Brown *Cleveland Brown Jr. *Rallo Tubbs *Roberta Tubbs *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Gail Trent *Mitzi *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *Stephanie Hart *Emma Hart *Mo Baxter *John and Clarissa Trent *Josh Sharp *Ling Pen *Ling Jun *Jun Ling *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Mary *Chad *Stan Smith *Steve Smith *Francine Smith *Hayley Smith *Roger *Klaus Heissler *Snot *Toshi Yoshida *Barry Robinson *Jeff Fischer *Avery Bullock *Dick Reynolds *John Sanders *Jackson *Hooper *Pac-Man *Spiral *Cylindria *Uggles *Sir Cumference *Pinky *Inky *Blinky *Clyde *Dragon Knight Riders (Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight, Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor, Chance/Kamen Rider Torque, Van/Kamen Rider Camo, Pryce/Kamen Rider Strike, Cameron/Kamen Rider Thurst, Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting, Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe, Chase/Kamen Rider Spear, Kase/Kamen Rider Siren, Nolan/Kamen Rider Wrath, Brian Mace/Kamen Rider Onyx and Eubulon/Advent Master) *Frank Taylor *Sergeant Dan Rameriz *Adam *Sara *Detective Grimes *Grace Kiefer *Trent Moseley *Brandon *Fish *Michelle Walsh *Agent Philips *Skipper *Rico *Kowalski *Private *King Julien XIII *Maurice *Mort *Mason *Phil *Marlene *Joey *Courage *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Slash *Leatherhead *Dr. Tyler Rockwell *Pigeon Pete *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Fugitoid *Mona Lisa *Karai *Shinigami *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Karai *Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *Kai/Red Ninja *Jay Walker/Blue Ninja *Zane Julien/White Ninja *Cole Hence/Black Ninja *Skylor *Seliel/Phantom Ninja *Nya/Water Ninja *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Misako *P.I.X.A.L./Samarai X *Karloff *Paleman *Griffin Turner *Ash Ninjago *Neuro *Gravis *Bolobo *Jacob Pevsner *Tox *Shade *Camille Ninjago *Lar *Corey Jaron Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Steven Quartz Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Greg Universe *Lapis Lazuli *Bismuth *Andy DeMayo *Doc *Dopey *Bashful *Grumpy *Happy *Sneezy *Sleepy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *The Chief *Keswick *T.U.F.F. Troopers *Agent Amoeba *Agent Ant *Agent Anteater, *Agent Bacon, *Agent Big Bad Wolf *Bobby (Tuff Puppy) *Agent Bossy *Agent Bull *Agent Deer *Agent Goldfish *Agent Groundhog *Agent Guinea Pig *Agent Hammerhead *Agent Jumbo *Agent Kid *Agent Moby *Agent Mouse *Agent Nutz *Agent Rodentski *Agent Scarecrow *Agent Seabiscuit *Agent Sea Cucumber *Agent Skunk *Agent Snake *Agent Three Little Pigs *George Looney *KIL-R *Nocturnal T.U.F.F. Agents *Percival *Scary Jimmy *Sally Mander *Tammy (Tuff Puppy) *Lion-O *Tygra *Cheetara *Panthro *Snarf *WilyKit and WilyKat *Timon and Pumbaa *Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Grapefruit *Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Nerville *Coconut *Peach *Guava *Ginger *Chiro *Antauri *Gibson *Nova Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Otto *Sparx *Jinmay *Timmy *Cosmo OddParents *Wanda *Poof *Sparky *Mr. Blik *Waffle *Gordon Quid *Horvis *Katilda *Kimberly *Kaitlin *Kaitlyn *Charlotte *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Fireside Girls *Irving Du Bois *Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Jeremy Johnson *Stacy Hirano *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Sabine Wren *C1-10P *Jun Sato *Cham Syndulla (Star Wars Rebels) *Fenn Rau *Ketsu Onyo *Mart Mattin *Gooti Terez *Jonner Jin *R3-A3 *Ursa Wren *Tristian Wren *Warriors of Clan Wren *Sanjay Patel *Craig Slithers *Hector Flanagan *Megan Sparkles *Cat *Dog *Winslow T. Oddfellow *Eric Tiberius Duckman *Willibald Feivel Cornfed *Ajax Duckman *Charles and Mambo Duckman *Bernice Florence Hufnagel *Fluffy and Uranus *Beatrice Hufnagel Duckman *Beverly Glenn Hufnagelgot *Agent Brains *Fred Luckpuig *Friday *Spencer Wright *Billy Joe Cobra *Rajeev Bugwatti *Hammerman/Stanley Burrell *Stan Marsh *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Ketta *Jelly *Ginormica/Susan Murphy *B.O.B. *The Missing Link *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *General Monger *Coverton *Sqweep *Sta'abi *Vornicarn *Eli Shane *Beatrice "Trixie" Sting *Kord Zane *Pronto Geronimole *Johnny Test *Dukey Test *Susan Test *Mary Test *Mr. Black *Mr. White *The General *Hugh Test *Lila Test *Jillian Vegan *The Beekeeper *Turbo Toy Force (Mega Roboticle, Nice-Sweater Ben, Malibu Stacy, Green Dragon, Pink Rabbit and Chew Toy) *Aqua Dude *Repto Slicer *Warty *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy Edd n Eddy *Jonny 2x4 and Plank *Rolf *Kevin *Nazz *Egon Spengler *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Slimer *Janine Melnitz *Eduardo Rivera *Roland Jackson *Garrett Miller *Kylie Griffin *Master Shake *Meatwad *Frylock *Shrek (Ogre) *Princess Fiona *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Dexter *Dee Dee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Lee Lee & Mee Mee *Boyster *Rafik *Shelby *Tony/Blue Swat *Beth/Purple Swat *Mario/Gray Swat *Karato *Silver Ray *Beetleborgs (Andrew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beettleborg, Roland Williams/Green Hunter Beetleborg, Josephin McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg, Chromium Gold Beetleborg, Titanium Silver Beetleborg and Platinum Purple Beetleborg) *Astralborgs (Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg and Ladyborg) *Flapjack *Bubbie *Captain K'nuckles *Guy Eli Hamdon/SheZow *Kelly Hamdon *Maz Kepler *Masked Riders (Dex Stewart/Masked Rider, Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider, Masked Rider Super-1 and Masked Rider Z-Cross) *Ferbus *Hal Stewart *Babara Stewart *Molly Stewart *Albee Stewart *King Lexian *Magno *Combat Chopper *Patsy Carbunkle *Herbie *Principal Henry Chalmers *Moon Dude *Donais *Zaruis *Ferrian *Rocket *Vincent Q *Professor Quigley Q *Crystal Q *VP Stern *Gabby *Rainbow *Maya Kovsky *Trafalgar *Fury *Jeremiah *Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel *N'Baro Atksteel X377/Steel *Commander Forge Ferrus *Molly McGrath *Sydney Gardner *Kirby Kowalski *Roberto "Berto" Martinez *CY.T.R.O. *Jefferson Smith *Black Star Council *Ven-Ghan *Scrooge Duck *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Launchpad McQuack *Mrs. Beakley *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Ludwig Von Drake *Donald Duck *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Professor Giest *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Jim *Amy *Ambrose *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Calvin *Hobbes *Darkwing Duck / Drake Mallard *Gosalyn Mallard *GizmoDuck / Fenton Crackshell *Morgana McCawber *Archie *Neptunia, Stegmutt *J. Gander Hooter *Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof *Dr. Sarah Bellum *Derek Blunt *Femme Appeal *Herb Muddlefoot *Honker Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *Baloo *Bagheera *Prince Louie *Kaa *Shere Khan *Hathi *Mowgli *Ace McDougal *Hugo *Becky McDougal *Dougal McDougal *Jeanie McDougal *Claudia *Lunchbox *Safari Bob *Mr. Walker *Rekkit Rabbit *Jay Smufton *Henrietta Smufton *Lorne Smufton *Bean and Wally *Sarah Kingsbury *Evita and Marisa *Baloo von Bruinwald XIII *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Daisy Duck *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina *Mario and Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Luma *Hungry Luma *Red Luma *Blue Luma *Yellow Luma *Green Luma *Giant Luma Starlow *Polari *Lubba *Toad *Toadette *Paper Mario and Paper Luigi *Paper Princess Peach *Paper Yoshi *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Krystal *ROB 64 *Master Chief John-117 *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson *Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes *Agent Locke *Sarah Palmer *Virgil *Edward Buck *Holly Tanaka *Michael Crespo *Edward Davis *Fred-104 *Kelly-087 *Kojo Agu *Linda-058 *Taylor Miles *Olympia Vale *Veronica Dare *Spartans (Halo) *Covenant Arbiters (Halo) *Covenant Elites (Halo) *Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee *Rtas 'Vadum *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham *Tul 'Juran *Kola 'Baoth *Dewer Delumino *Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *Adam Malkovich *Ian Malkovich *Anthony Higgs *Kreatz *Captain Mauk *Damara *Madeline Bergman *Castor Dane *Rundas *Ghor *Gandrayda *Gray Voice *Old Bird *Baby Metroid *Pyonchi *Spyro the Dragon *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Cynder *Terrafin *Stealth Elf *Chop Chop *Eruptor *Ignitor *Prism Break *Stump Smash *Flameslinger *Zap *Ghost Roaster *Voodood *Bash *Sonic Boom *Drobot *Boomer *Whirlwind *Dino-Rang *Zook *Wrecking Ball *Sunburn *Camo *Wham-Shell *Slam Bam *Drill Sergeant *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Double Trouble *Hex *Ninjini *Sprocket *Flynn (Skylanders) *Stealth Elf *Eruptor *Pop Fizz *Jet-Vac *Chill *Wind-Up *Roller Brawl *Snap Shot *Ka-Boom *Flashwing *Food Fight *Trigger Happy *Cy *King Pen *Master Eon *Hugo (Skylanders) *Bad Breath *Eruptor *Fido (Skylanders) *Chattering Key *King Scalebeard *Prince Aquan *Princess Finella *Nort *Snuckles *Diggs *Wiggleworth *Cali *Squirmgrub *Wiggleworth *Land Whale *Professor Puck *Rocky (Skylanders) *Morbo *Flunky *Dogwood *Hurrikazam *Morbo *Bone Dragon *Grim Creeper *Slam Bam *Pop Fizz *Slobber Tooth *Fright Rider *Auric *Sparx the Dragonfly *Elora the Faun *Hunter the Cheetah *Zoe (Spyro) *The Professor *Moneybags *Sheila the Kangeroo *Sgt. James Byrd *Bentley the Yeti *Agent 9 *Bianca *Blink the Mole *Guardians (Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador) *Gurglefin *Clam-tron 4000 *Arbo *General Robot *T-Bone *Weapon Master *Persephone *Snuckles *Rizzo *Nort *Blobbers *Fargus *Wendel *Esmerelle *Beaufort *Humfry *Tizwig *Ermit *Seraphina *Wilikins *Machine Ghost *Octavius *Freebots *Norticus *Gigantus *Rizzopolus *Information *Giant Tiki *Hatterson *Tessa *Whiskers (Skylanders) *Rufus (Skylanders) *Tuk *Gorm *Chieftess *Snagglescale *Willowbark *Wheellock *Sharpfin *Avril *Fizzy *Duff *Softpaw *Flashfin *Terrasquid *Frosthound *Tree Spirit *Buzz (Skylanders) *Da Pinchy *Flam Bam *Mags *Verl *Headwick *Crossbones (Skylanders) *Zeta Blobbers *Nort-Tron *Snuckles X9 *Blocker Birds *Q.U.I.G.L.E.Y. *Warrior Librarians of the Eternal Archives *Prospector *Water Dragon *Margaret (Skylanders) *The Ferryman *Fender, Socket & Clyde *James Prong *Grizzo *Pandergast *Cloudbreather Dragon *Queen Cumulus *Pomfrey *Collector (Skylanders) *Mayor Mcfeety *Twitterpillars *Pluck *Watch Wraiths *Dragon Elder Draeger *Brain (Skylanders) *Diggle and Pete *Cat and Pillar *Lux and Lumiosa *Jess LeGrand *Ship Master *Mayor LeGrand *Batterson *Gallant *Haldor *Flavius *Ramses *Time Keepers *Blind Beard *Moonbeam *Aku Aku *Tribesmen *Grandmaster Cami Flage *Bob (Skylanders) *Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi *Dr. Peach *Dr. Yoshi *Dr. Toad *Dr. Toadette *Winx *Roxy *Specialists *Palladium *Wizgiz *Griselda *Faragonda *Daphne *Knut *Saladin *Codatorta *Mike *Vanessa *Robotboy *Tommy Turnbull *Gus Turner *Lola Mbola *Dwight Turnbull *Debbie Turnbull *Robotgirl *Professor Moshimo *Miumiu *Robotbird *Human Fist *Ambassador Mbolắ *Jebedaiah and Hester Anuish *Margaret (Robotboy) *Santa Claus (Robotboy) *Doctor *Booker *Grandma Turnbull *Bonkers T. Bobcat *Detective Lucky Shirley Piquel *Marilyn Piquel *Dilandra "Dyl" Piquel *Miranda Wright *Shirley Wright *Timmy Wright *Chief Leonard Kanifky *Sergeant Francis Q. Grating *Fall Apart Rabbit *Fawn Deer *Jitters A. Dog *Mickey Mouse *Willy Zilla *Rock Zilla *Nigel "Skunk" Fanshawe *Alyssa *Quincy *Crystal Zilla *Serenity Zilla *Mosh *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Dani Phantom *Valerie Gray *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Nick Dean *Ebenezer Wheezer *Martha Wheezer *Mr. Estevez *Bobi Stroganovsky *Tom Mason *Zoe Myer *Baz Trobatori *Vic Benson *Lex Turtletaub *Sasha Turtletaub *Lena Michelle Fayot *Duke Kincaid *Coco Clarington *Sunny Bridges *Li'l D *Tamika Jones *Kim Chin *Kam Chin *Philly Phil *Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III *Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos *Jake Long *Luong Lao Shi *Fu Dog *Spud *Trixie Carter *Haley Long *Jonathan Long *Susan Long *Sun Park *Andrew "Andy" Larkin *Daniel "Danny" Tadeus Pickett *Frieda Larkin *Jennifer "Jen" Larkin *Teri/Keri *Craig Bennett *Victor "Vic" Muskowitz (Mush) *Norman Larkin *Carl Crashman *C2 *Jamie James *Chloe Crashman *Janet Crashman *Barney Crashman *Rex *Andy Johnson *Rodney J. Squirrel *Bob Johnson *Lucille Johnson *Kyle Finkster *Salty Mike *Oscar *Leon *Darlene *Martha *Lulu *Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy *Iriwn *Harold *Gladys *Dick *Judy *Grandmama *Hoss Delgado *Jeff the Spider *Fred Fredburger *Dracula *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Autobots (G1) *Spike Witwicky (G1) *Sparkplug Witwicky (G1) *Carly Witwicky (G1) *Daniel Witwicky (G1) *Maximals *Autobots (TFP) *Jack Darby *June Darby *Miko Nakadai *Rafael Esquivel *Agent Fowler *Coop Burtonburger *Dennis Lawrence Chan *Millie Burtonburger *Burt Burtonburger *Lorne *Harley *Fiona Munson *Mini-Max *Globby *Mochi *Mr. Frederickson *Mrs. Frederickson *Wendy Wower *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 53 *Numbuh 10-Speed *Numbuh 1818 *Numbuh 703-Bikes *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 77.328 *Numbuh 64.740 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 4x8 *Numbuh 79.512 *Numbuh 20,000 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 *Numbuh 3-2-1 *Numbuh 20/20 *Numbuh 36 *Numbuh Change for a 20 *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 116 *Numbuh 398 *Decommissioning Squad *Penn Zero *Sashi Kobayashi *Boone Wiseman *Phyllis *Aunt Rose *Uncle Chuck *Bumblebee *Speedy *Aqualad *Más y Menos *Red Star *Argent *Kole *Gnarrk *Pantha *Wildebeest *Hot Spot *Kid Flash *Lightning *Thunder *Tramm *Jericho *Herald *Kilowat *Timmy Tantrum *Teether *Melvin *Bobby *Bushido *Terra *Rose Wilson/Ravager *Batgirl *Carrie Kelly/Robin *Tim Drake/Robin *Jason Todd/Robin *Silver Age Robin *Chad Finletter *Tara Boumdeay *Wilbur Finletter *F.T. *Whitley White *Tomato Guy *The Censor Lady *Sam Smith *Floyd Bridgework *Mary Jo Nagamininashy *Mayor Leonard Earwax *Joanne Moynihan *Rolf Maxwell *Erwin Caruso *Fiona Flagstaff *Roger Blair *Neil Buzmati *Rump *Terri Flagstaff *Mikey Blair *Mega Man *Guts Man *Proto Man *Roll *Mega Man X *Zero *Rush *Cut Man *Dr. Thomas Light *Douglas (Mega Man X) *Alia *Marino *Axl *Signas *Lifesaver *Depth Dragoon *Layer *Palette *Cinnamon *Nana (Mega Man X) *Iris (Mega Man X) *Dr. Cain *Steel Massimo *Spider *Professor Gaudile *Aile *Chief R *Storm Eagle *Kevin Keene *Princess Lana *Duke (Captain N: The Game Master) *Game Boy *King Charles *Prince Lyle *Wombatman *Mayor Squaresly *Bayou Billy *Prince Plenty *Doctor Wright *Mega Girl *Kane *Lucy Fu Dino Posse *Jet *Chow *Edgar *Chudley *Polly *Tara Duncan *Sparrow *Cal *Robin Duncan: The Evil Empress *Fafnir Forgeafeux *Fabrice Besois-Giron *Master Chem *Isabella Duncan *Manitou *Jem/Jerrica Benton *Holograms *Rio Pacheco *Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Mac *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Mr. Herriman *Frankie Foster *Madame Foster *Goo *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin Penguins! *Jason Conrad *Michelle Conrad *Grandmum *Sol *BB *"Freez" Freezbone *"Mo" Mostart *Sugar Che *Aw'right Jack *Bucky *CC & Dee Dee *Shanty *Snug Fitt & DJ Loose *Autobots (TFC) *Coby Hansen *Lori *Bud Hansen *Professor Lucy Suzuki *Stanton *Mike Franklin *Autobots (Robots in Disguise 2015) *Russell Clay *Denny Clay *Henrietta "Hank" *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Mace Windu *Yoda *R4-P17 *R2-KT *R5-S9 *D-0T *R7-F5 *R6-H5 *R7-A7 *Clone Troopers *Senate Guards *501st Legion *Ghost Company *Coruscant Guard *41st Elite Corps *Wolfpack *91st Reconnaissance Corps *Padme Amidala *Jar Jar Binks *Kit Fisto *Plo Koon *Aayla Secura *Luminara Unduli *Adi Gallia *Bail Organa *Barriss Offee *Jocasta Nu *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Mon Mothma *Onaconda Farr *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Shaak Ti *Wag Too *Echo *Fives *Neeyutnee *Nahdar Vebb *Eeth Koth *Commander Colt *Quinlan Vos *Ky Narec *Commander Stone *Commander Fox *Commander Ponds *Commander Gree *Commander Fil *Commander Thire *Commander Bly *Saesee Tiin *Tiplee *Tiplar *Commander Doom *Commander Havoc *Commander Jet *Commander Monnk *Commander Neyo *Commander Thorn *Commander Trauma *Commander Wolffe *Captain Breaker *Captain Fordo *Captain Keeli *Captain Lock *Commander Gregor *Lieutenant Trap *Lieutenant Hawk *Byph *Ganodi *Gungi *Katooni *Petro *Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Kalifa *O-Mer *Saw Gerrera *Lux Bonteri *Steela Gerrera *Huyang *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Ludo *Ferguson *Alfonzo *Mr. Diaz *Mrs. Diaz *Laser puppies *Po *Master Shifu *Tigress *Monkey *Crane *Mantis *Viper *Mr. Ping *Peng *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Spyro Lepton *Bonnie Lepton *Dr. Ozma Furbanna *King Nova *Rocket Crocket *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith *Summer Smith *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Iago *Rajah *The Sultan *Victory Saber *Galaxy Shuttle *Holi *Pīpō *Fire *Boater *Moonradar *Rabbicrater *Star Cloud *Windrim *Big Shot *Whisper *Nightflight *Sidetrack *Flak *Gingham *Black Heat *Sunrunner *Dai Atlas *Sonic Bomber *Tailspin *Swindler *Roadhandler *Deadhour *Road Hugger *Road Caesar *Grand Maximus *Landcross *Metalhawk *Lander *Lightfoot *Ranger *Road King *Cain *Emusa *Akira *Chase Davenport *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Leo Dooley *Donald Davenport *Terry Perry *Douglas Davenport *Tasha Davenport *Bob (Lab Rats) *Spin *Kate (Lab Rats) *Daniel Davenport *Taylor (Lab Rats) *Logan (Lab Rats) *Bionic Soldiers *The Doctor *Rose Tyler *Clara Oswald *K-9 (Doctor Who) *Nardole *KC Cooper *Ernie Cooper *Judy *Kira Cooper *Craig Cooper *James Bond/Agent 007 *Hercules *Megara *Philoctetes/Phil *Pegsagus *Zeus *Hera *Olympian Gods *Ariel *Prince Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Attina *Alana *Adella *Aquata *Arista *Andrina *Fa Mulan *Li Shang *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Khan *Yao *Ling *Chien Po *General Li *SPD Rangers (Jack Landors/S.P.D. Red Ranger, Schuyler "Sky" Tate/S.P.D. Blue Ranger, Bridge Carson/S.P.D. Green Ranger, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado/S.P.D. Yellow Ranger, Sydney "Syd" Drew/S.P.D. Pink Ranger, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger/S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Kat Manx/S.P.D. Kat Ranger, Nova/S.P.D. Nova Ranger and Boom/S.P.D. Oranger Ranger) *Piggy *Isinia Cruger *T-Top *Katana *Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie *Sergeant Silverback *S.O.P.H.I.E. *Meta-Crisis Mordecai *Meta-Crisis Rigby *Meta-Crisis Ben Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Rook Blonko *Meta-Crisis Gwen Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Kevin Levin *Meta-Crisis Lucy Mann *Meta-Crisis Kenneth Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Rad Dudesman *Meta-Crisis Rayona *Meta-Crisis Manny Armstrong *Meta-Crisis Helen Wheels *Meta-Crisis Alan Albright *Meta-Crisis Cooper Daniels *Meta-Crisis Jimmy Jones *Meta-Crisis Ester *Meta-Crisis Kai Green *Meta-Crisis Rook Shar *Meta-Crisis Eunice *Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski *Meta-Crisis Troll Moko *Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn *Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham *Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman *Stitch *Lilo *Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Pleakley *Nani *Gantu *Reuben *Cobra Bubbles *Grand Councilwoman *David *Cyd Ripley *Shelby Marcus *Barry Eisenberg *Naldo Montoya *Bret Marcus *Chet Marcus *Marisa Miller *The Organization *Othello King *Gayle King *Pinky Carter *Kuzco *Kronk *Pacha *Chicha *Chaca & Tipo *Bucky The Squirrel *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Clyde McBride *Lynn Loud Sr. *Rita Loud *Howard McBride *Harold McBride *Bobby Santiago *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Maria Santiago *Rosa Casagrande *Hector Casagrande *Carlos Casagrande *Frida Puga Casagrande *Carlota Casagrande *Carlos Jr. Casagrande *Carlino Casagrande *Carlitos Casagrande *Ted (The Loud House) *Sergi (The Loud House) *Kotaro *Grant (The Loud House) *Pickle *Peanut *Kaz *Oliver *Skylar Storm *Alan Diaz *Horace Diaz *Benny (Mighty Med) *Lizard Man *Philip (Mighty Med) *Ambrose *Tecton *Solar Flare II *Incognito *Blue Tornado *The Crusher *Brain Matter *Titanio *Mesmera *Citadel *The Great Defender *Captain Atomic *Mr. Quick *Owl Girl *Timeline *Gray Granite *Neocortex *Surge *Absolute Zero *Snowstorm *Remix *Spotlight *Alley Cat *Agent Blaylock *Optimo *Dark Warrior *Valkira *Gamma Girl *Amicus *Harold (Mighty Med) **Bubble Man *Hapax the Elder *Dynamo *Human Blade *Scarlet Ace *Disgusto *Queen Hornet *Replicate *Gravitas *Lady Spectrum *Skipper (Mighty Med) *Arachnia *Spark *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Chloe Thunderman *Cherry *Henry Hart/Kid Danger *Ray Manchester/Captain Man *Charlotte Bolton *Van Del *Jasper Dunlop *Piper Hart *Mr. Gooch *Bork *Schwoz Schwartz *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Dave Seville *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dylan "Dil" Pickles *Kimi Finster *Spike (Rugrats) *Stuart "Stu" Pickles *Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles *Louis Kalhern "Grandpa Lou" Pickles II *Andrew "Drew" Pickles *Charlotte Pickles *Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille *Charles Norbert "Chas" Finster *Kira Watanabe-Finster *Howard "Howie" DeVille *Dr. Lucille "Lucy" Carmichael *Randall "Randy" Carmichael *Sarah "Taffy" Maynston *Alisa Carmichael *Buster Carmichael *Edwin Carmichael *Harold Frumpkin *Louise "Lulu" Jonston-Pickles *Grandpa Boris Kropotkin *Minka Kropotkin *Eric Needles *Trevor Troublemeyer *Vanessa "Vanna" Glama *Katherine "Kitty" Ko *Maxum Brain *Maxum Man *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Sven *Grand Pabbie *Oaken *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Wade *Dr. James Timothy Possible *Dr. Ann Possible *Jim and Tim Possible *Nana Possible *Larry (Kim Possible) *Joss Possible *"Slim" Possible *Mr. Stoppable *Mrs. Stoppable *Dr. Betty Director *Team Impossible (Dash DaMont, Crash Cranston, and Burn Berman) *Will Du *Master Sensei *Team Go (Hego, Mego and The Wego twins) *Felix Renton *Monique *Zita Flores *Doctor Cyrus Bortel *Doctor Vivian Frances Porter *Joe (Kim Possible) *Athena (Kim Possible) *Jungle Fury Rangers (Casey Rhodes/Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Lily Chilman/Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger, Theo Martin/Jungle Fury Blue Ranger, Robert James/Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, Dominic Hargan/Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger, Spirit Rangers, Jarrod/Black Lion Warrior and Green Chameleon Warrior) *Wild Force Rangers (Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger, Taylor Earhart/Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Max Cooper/Blue Wild Force Ranger, Danny Delgado/Black Wild Force Ranger, Alyssa Enrile/White Wild Force Ranger, Merrick Baliton/Lunar Wolf Ranger) *Princess Shayla *Jindrax *Toxica *Zack *Ashley *Samurai Jack *Ashi *NiGHTS *Vambre Warrior *Prohyas Warrior *Durp the Dragon *Witchy Simone *Mr. Spoony *Dino Charge Rangers (Tyler Navarro/Dino Charge Red Ranger, Chase Randall/Dino Charge Black Ranger, Koda/Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Riley Griffin/Dino Charge Green Ranger, Shelby Watkins/Dino Charge Pink Ranger, Sir Ivan of Zandar/Dino Charge Gold Ranger, James Navarro/Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Prince Phillip III/Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, Kendall Morgan/Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Zenowing/Dino Charge Silver Ranger, Heckyl/Dino Charge Talon Ranger, Kaylee/Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Matt Griffin/Dino Charge Graphite Ranger and Albert Smith/Dino Charge Purple Ranger) *Keeper *Adam Lyon *Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey *Windsor Gorilla *Slips Python *Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Nurse Jacqueline Gazelle *Henry Armadillo *Coach Tiffany Gills *Miss Chameleon *Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill *Mrs. Eugenia Tusk *Mr. Maurice Mandrill *Dickie Sugarjumper *Kerry Anderson *Margaret Rhino *LeTanya Hippo *Joanie Ox *James Ant *Vice Coach Horace Ferret *Mr. Blowhole *Ms. Loon *Jeffy McStudderPants *Circus Baby *Ballora *Funtime Foxy *Funtime Freddy *Sally McStudderPants *Danny Douglas *Future-Worm *Aiden *Cinderella *Jaq *Gus *Mary *Bruno *Prince Charming *The King *The Duke *Fairy Godmother *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Bradley Nicholson *Sara Murphy *Mort Schaeffer *Simba *Nala *Zazu *Sarabi *Rafiki *Bunsen *Mikey Monroe *Harold 'Coop' Cooplowski *Jamie (Megas XLR) *Kiva Andru *Goat (Megas XLR) *Argo *Duchess *Mac (Megas XLR) *Jax *Sloan *Ryan Walker *Mark Walker *Harris Harris Jr. *Spyder *Pridelanders *Mr. Game and Watch *Clay Moorington *Aaron Fox *Lancelot "Lance" Richmond *Princess Macy Halbert *Axl (Nexo Knights) *Robin Underwood *Ava Prentis *Merlok 2.0 *Hamletta *King Halbert *Queen Halbert *Herb Herbertson *Claybot *Aaron bot *Lancebot *Dennis (Nexo Knights) *Macy Bot *Axl Bot *Alice Squires *Chef Eclair *Fancypants *Royal Soldiers *Sir/Principal Swordmore Brickland *Jorah Tightwad *Lotta Fun & Lotta Budget *Shia LaBlade *Jousting Bieber *Robot Hoodlum *Goldie Richmond *Cuthbert Richmond *Izzy Richmond *Fletcher "Fletch" Bowman *Gobbleton Rambly *Lance Cosplayer *Jokes Knightly *Jurgen von Stroheim *Jack Shields *Slab Rockowski *R.O.B. *Duck Hunt Duo *Ness *Lucas (Mother 3) *Pit *Palutena *Pit *Link *Zelda/Shiek *Young Link *Toon Link *Red Toon Link *Blue Toon Link *Purple Toon Link *Toon Zelda *Impa *Lana *Agitha *Midna *Wolf Link *Zack *Ashley *Sally McStudderPants *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Snoutlout Jorgenson *Stoick the Vast *Gruff *Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) *Farmer John *Ben Plotz *Swanky the Poodle *Grandma Gina *Charlotte Mccall *Leonardo “Leo” Wang *Gianna Zhu Jang *Bo Dennis *Lauren Lewis *Tucker X *Trudy X *Tuesday X *Truman X *Rex X *Home Base *Steven Y *Sasha Y *Seven Y *Scout Y *Brandon (The X's) *Brett Willis *Zoe (KC Undercover) *Citadel of Heroes *Lecia *Jin (KC Undercover) *Amelie *Brady *Simone Deveraux *Jerk *Dexter (KC Undercover) *Cow *Chicken *Mom (Cow and Chicken) *Dad (Cow and Chicken) *Earl (Cow and Chicken) *Flem (Cow and Chicken) *Gene (League of Super-Evil) *Nanny Boo Boo *General Sergeant *Elizabeth "Lighting Liz" Sergeant *Captain Glory Guy *Force Fighters V (Rosé, Magenta, Goldenrod, Seafoam Green and Periwinkle) *Master Sweets *Nightshade *Wow Woman *Dipper (League of Super Evil) *Kick Buttowski *Gunther Magnuson *Jackie Wackerman *Brad Buttowski *Brianna Buttowski *Harold Buttowski *Honey Buttowski *Wade *Kendall Perkins *Rock Callahan *Billy Stumps *Boom McCondor *Scarlett Rosetti *Luigi Vendetta *Maggie Pesky *Chauncey Pesky *Frieda Pesky *Aldrin Pesky *Pupert Pesky *Bella Pesky *Zeb Pesky *Florence Pesky *Ern Pesky *Rayna Cartflight *Maria Monarch *Eugene and Wendell *Gym Shorts Kid *Melvin Stinkelton *Brad Montergoe *Inkling Girl *Lime Inkling Girl *Magenta Inkling Girl *Inkling Boy *Purple Inkling Boy *Cyan Inkling Boy *Squid Sisters *Cap'n Cuttlefish *Off the Hook *Agent 3 *Agent 8 *Yellow Diamond *Blue Diamond *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Stricklander *Nomura *Angor Rot *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Anakin Skywalker Bird *Obi-Wan Kenobi Bird *Padme Bird *Yoda Bird *Jar-Jar Binks Bird *C-3PO Bird *R2-D2 Bird *Mace Windu Bird *Kit Fisto Bird *Plo Koon Bird *Ki-Adi-Mundi Bird *Jedi Youngling Bird *Clone Trooper Birds *Zeb Bird *Kanan Bird *Sabine Bird *Hera Bird *Ezra Bird *Cikatro Vizago Bird *Vizago Droids *Agent Kallus Bird *Maketh Tua Bird *Princess Toadstool *Oogtar *Megan Williams *Molly Williams *Danny Williams *Spike (G1) *The Moochick *Bushwoolies and the Grundles *Scorpan *Buttons *Catrina *Rep *Fizzy *Galaxy *Gusty *Ribbon *Heart Throb *Lofty *North Star *Paradise *Surprise *Whizzer *Wind Whistler *Cherries Jubilee *Baby Cuddles *Cupcake *Gingerbread *Lickety-Split *Posey *Sweet Stuff *Baby Tiddly Winks *Truly *Rosedust *Peach Blossom *Morning Glory *Honeysuckle *Forget-Me-Not *Twilight (G1) *Locket *Masquerade *Magic Star *Shady *Sundance *Baby Bouncy *Baby Quackers *Baby Half-Note *Baby Lickety-Split *Baby Tic-Tac-Toe *Ripple *Sea Shimmer *Sunshower * Surf Rider *Water Lily *Scoops *Mimic *Baby Fifi *4-Speed *Salty *Slugger *Steamer *Tex *Score/Quarterback *Princess Tiffany *Princess Primrose *Princess Royal Blue *Princess Serena *Princess Sparkle *Princess Starburst *Knight Shade *Cotton Candy *Bubbles (G1) *Bow-Tie *Medley *Ember (G1) *Firefly *Applejack (G1) *Moondancer (G1) *Glory *Seawinkle *Wavedancer *Sealight *Sparkler *Powder *Skydancer *Razzaroo *Minty, Kimono *Wysteria *Sunny Daze (G3) *Sweetberry *Cotton Candy (G3) *Sparkleworks *Rainbow Dash (G3) *Pinkie Pie (G3) *Star Catcher *Sky Wishes *Scooter Sprite *Twinkle Twirl *Coconut Cream *Island Delight *Coconut Grove *Wysteria *Thistle Whistle *Sparkleworks *Triple Treat *Sweetberry *Cloud Climber *Tra La La *Tiddlywink *Zipzee *Daffidazy *Brights Brightly *Rarity (G3) *Whistle Wishes *Puzzlemint *Cheerilee (G3) *Starflight *Heart Bright *Lily Lightly *Storybelle *Starsong *Sweetie Belle (G3) *Toola Roola (G3) *Scootaloo (G3) *Mayor Flitter Flutter *Whimsey Weatherbe *Fizzy Pop *Scooter Doo *Stu (Littlest Pet Shop TV series) *Chloe (Littlest Pet Shop TV series) *Chet (Littlest Pet Shop TV series) *Squeaks (Littlest Pet Shop TV series) *(Littlest Pet Shop TV series) *Elwood P. Harvey *Delilah (Littlest Pet Shop TV series) *Sergeant Butch Kowalski *Rookie (Littlest Pet Shop TV series) *Roxie McTerrier *Jade Catkin *Trip Hamston *Quincy Goatee *Edie Von Keet *Bev Gilturtle *Savannah Cheetaby *Mister Yut *Scoot Raccoonson *Austin Goldenpup *Pearl the Salon Cat *Mayor Perrito *Manny Mouser *Millie McMallard *Clicks Monkeyford *Wisteria Persella *Beau Tortello *Yamua Beetlemoto and Gladys Ladyloo *Captain Gilturtle *Max Hedgeyhog *Bertram Corgiwaddle *Samson Rotterson *Tallulah Poodlee *Sasha Siberio *Sultanna Siam *Roman and Ray *L.B. Froglegs *Gordon Freeman *Eli Vance *Isaac Kleiner *Judith Mossman *Alyx Vance *Barney Calhoun *Arne Magnusson *Dr. Rosenberg *Gina Cross *Colette Green *Richard Keller *Walter Bennet *Dr. Simmons *Odessa Cubbage *Father Grigori *Mike Schmidt *Phone Guy *Jeremy Fitzgerald *Fritz Smith *Purple Guy *Eggs Benedict *Cassette Man *Masters of the Mystic Arts (Ancient One, Master Minoru, Hamir the Hermit, B'sso and Grem) *Clea *Casey Kinmont *Night Nurse *Wild Pack (Silver Sable, Larry Arnold, Battlestar, Amy Chen, Crippler, Raul Quentino, Lorna Kleinfeldt, Mortimer, Samantha Powell, Silver Wolf, Prowler, Puma, Rocket Racer, Will o' the Wisp, Fin, Lightbright, Man-Eater, Paladin and Shen Kuei/Cat) *R5-K5 *R3-E5 *R9-B8 *BZ7 *Jedi Training Droid *The Lost Vikings *Auriel *Azmodan *Cassia *Deckard *Diablo *Johanna *Kharazim *Leoric *Li-Ming *Malthael *Nazeebo *Sonya *The Butcher *Tyrael *Valla *Xul *Alexstrasza *Anub'arak *Arthas *Brightwing *Chen *Cho'gall *Chromie *E.T.C. *Falstad *Garrosh *Gazlowe *Greymane *Gul'dan *Illidan *Jaina, Kael'thas *Kel'Thuzad *Li Li *Lunara, Maiev *Malfurion *Medivh *Muradin *Murky *Ragnaros *Rehgar *Rexxar *Samuro *Stitches *Sylvanas *Thrall *Tyrande Whisperwind *Uther the Lightbringer *Valeera *Varian Wrynn *Whitemane *Yrel *Zul'jin *Aggra *Azshara *Brann *Cenarius *Dagg'um Ty'gor *Deathwing *Dr. Boom *Gallywix *Grom *Harth *Hogger *Kil'jaeden *Moira *Varimathras *Vashj *Velen *Vol'jin *Abathur *Alarak *Artanis *Blaze *Dehaka *Fenix *Kerrigan *Lt. Morales *Nova (Warcraft) *Probius *Raynor *Sgt. Hammer *Stukov *Tassadar *Tychus *Zagara *Zeratul *Adventurers (Warcraft) *Humans (Warcraft) *Alodi *Anduin Lothar *Anduin Wrynn *Argent Crusade *Baine Bloodhoof *Bloodhoof *Council Of Six *Daelin Proudmoore *Darion Mograine *Dragon Aspects *Durotan, Genn Greymane *Knights of the Silver Hand *Leeroy Jenkins *Llane Wrynn *Magni Bronzebeard *Malfurion Stormrage *Marshal Reginald Windsor *Muradin Bronzebeard *Rokhan *SI:7 *Sylvanas Windrunner *Terenas Menethil *Tirion Fordring *Paladin *Archmage *Mountain King *Blood Mage *Alliance of Lordaeron *Blademaster *Far Seer *Tauren Chieftain *Shadow Hunter *Horde *Lich *Death Knight *Dreadlord *Crypt Lord *Undead Scourge *Keeper of the Grove *Priestess of the Moon *Demon Hunter *Warden *Night Elf Sentinels *Solid Snake *Hal "Otacon" Emmerich *Raiden *Roy Campbell *Meryl Silverburgh *Gray Fox *Naomi Hunter *Nastasha Romanenko *Mei Ling *Johnny Sasaki *Jonathan (Metal Gear) *Ed (Metal Gear) *Sunny Emmerich *Drebin 893 *Little Gray *Amanda Valenciano Libre *Big Boss (Metal Gear) *Blade Wolf *Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov *Venom Snake *Chico *Chris Jenner *Code Talker *Courtney Collins *Cécile Cosima Caminades *D-Horse *DD *Diane (Metal Gear) *Donald Anderson *Drebin 893 *Ellen Madnar *Emma Emmerich *Eva (Metal Gear) *George (Metal Gear) *George Kasler *Gustava Heffner *Jennifer (Metal Gear) *Johan Jacobsen *Johnny Sasaki *Jonathan (Metal Gear) *Kazuhira Miller *Kevin Washington *Kyle Schneider *Little John (Metal Gear) *Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. *Meryl Silverburgh *Militaires Sans Frontières *N'Mani *Olga Gurlukovich *Paz Ortega Andrade *Para-Medic *Peter Stillman *Philanthropy *Python *Quiet *Rat Patrol Team 01 *Reiko Hinomoto *Rosemary (Metal Gear) *Strangelove *The Boss *Wilhelm Voigt *Sole Survivor *Dogmeat *Cait *Synth Shaun *Codsworth *Paladin Danse *Lancer-Captain Kells *Proctor Ingram *Proctor Quinlan *Proctor Teagan *Scribe Haylen *Knight Rhys *X6-88 *Dr. Madison Li *Dr. Allie Filmore *Dr. Justin Ayo *Dr. Clayton Holdren *Dr. Evan Watson *Desdemona *Deacon *Glory *Doctor Carrington *Tinker Tom *Old Man Stockton *High Rise * P.A.M. *Preston Garvey *Mama Murphy *Marcy Long *Jun Long *Ronnie Shaw *Sturges *Curie *Piper Wright *Robert MacCready *Nick Valentine *Strong, John Hancock *Gwen McNamara *Mother Isolde *Kessler *Jacob Orden *Zeke (Fallout) *Dr. Amari *Big Mack *Brian Virgil *Vault-Tec rep *Jack Cabot *Ada *The Mechanist *DiMA *Grun *Kasumi Nakano *High Confessor Tektus *Old Longfellow *Valery Barstow *Mags Black *William Black *Mason (Fallout) *Overboss Colter *Porter Gage *Dara Hubbell *Knight Artemis *Paladin Bael *Scribe Bowditch *Knight Captain Colvin *Star Paladin Cross *Knight Captain Durga *Knight Captain Dusk *Scribe Jameson *Paladin Glade *Paladin Kodiak *Paladin Gunny *Knight Captain Gallows *Liberty Prime *Owyn Lyons *Scribe Peabody *Scribe Rothchild *Sarah Lyons *Sawbones *Paladin Tristan *Scribe Vallincourt *Paladin Vargas *Lancer-Captain Kells *Paladin Brandis *Proctor Ingram *Proctor Quinlan *Proctor Teagan *Madison Li *Professor Scara *Senior Scribe Neriah *Knight-Captain Cade *Emmett, Roger Maxson *John Maxson *Maxson II *General Barnaky *General Dekker * Nolan McNamara *Veronica Santangelo *Sarah Lyons *Reginald Rothchild *Tristan *Rhombus *Talus *Latham *Vree *Scribe *Bigsley *Cabbot *U*Vault Dweller *Warrior *Initiate *Lone Wanderer *Paladin Danse *Captain Kells *Armeni *Blutarch Mann *Crazy Machine *Demoman (Team Fortress 2) *Dragh Vundabar *Engineer (Team Fortress 2) *Heavy (Team Fortress 2) *Little Guardian Pyro *Medic (Team Fortress 2) *Miss Pauling *Orangeman *Pyro (Team Fortress 2) *Redmond Mann *Saxton Hale *Scout (Team Fortress 2) *Scoutit *Sgt. Chucklenuts *Sniper (Team Fortress 2) *Soldier (Team Fortress 2) *Soljah *SoupCock Porkpie *Spy (Team Fortress 2) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Ellie (The Last of Us) *Tess (The Last of Us) *Tommy (The Last of Us) *Bill (The Last of Us) *Henry and Sam *David (The Last of Us) *Riley (The Last of Us) *Sarah (The Last of Us) *Robert (The Last of Us) *Maria (The Last of Us) *James (The Last of Us) *Frank (The Last of Us) *Ish (The Last of Us) *April (Mass Effect: Paragon Lost) *Aria T'Loak *Ashley Williams *Commander Shepard (Paragon) *David Anderson *Diana Allers *Dr. Karin Chakwas *EDI *Essex *Eve (Mass Effect) *Garrus Vakarian *Jack (Mass Effect) *Jacob Taylor *James Vega *Javik *Jeff "Joker" Moreau *Kamille *Kasumi Goto *Kelly Chambers *Kolyat Krios *Legion *Leviathans (Mass Effect) *Liara T'Soni *Major Coats *Marauder Shields *Matriarch Aethyta *Miranda Lawson *Mordin Solusgot *Nihlus Kryik *Nyreen Kandros *Pelessaria B'Sayle *Samantha Traynor *Samara *Scott Ryder *Steven Hackett *Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (vas Normandy) *Thane Krios *Treeya Nuwani *Urdnot Grunt *Urdnot Wrex *Zaeed Massani *8-Ball *Andreas Sanchez *Ashley Butler *Bernie Crane *Beverly Johnson *Big Bear *Brucie Kibbutz *Carl Johnson *Cesar Vialpando *Chop *Claude (Grand Theft Auto 3) *Clay Simons *Dave Norton *Franklin Clinton *Gay Tony *Gordon Sargent *Grove Street Families *Jim Fitzgerald *Jimmy Hopkins *Joey Leone *Johnny Klebitz *Jon Gravelli *Karen Daniels *Ken Rosenberg *Lamar Davis *Lance Vance *Lester Crest *Little Jacob *Luis Fernando Lopez *Madd Dogg *Mallorie Bardas-Belli *Maria Latore *Michael De Santa *Mike Toreno *Misty (Grand Theft Auto) *Mitch Baker *Niko Bellic *Patrick McReary *Phil Bell *Ran Fa Li *Real Badman *Roman Bellic *Ryder Wilson *Sean "Sweet" Johnson *Terry Thorpe *The Lost MC *The Truth (GTA: San Andreas) *Tommy Vercetti *Toni Cipriani *Trevor Philips *United Liberty Paper Contact *Victor Vance *Wu Zi Mu *Yusuf Amir *Zero (Grand Theft Auto) *Kratos *Atreus *Orkos *Pandora *Hephaestus *Athena *Mimir *Brok *Sindri *Isaac Clarke *John Carver *Jack (BioShock) *Elizabeth (BioShock) *Booker DeWitt *Anna DeWitt *Robert and Rosalind Lutece *Songbird (BioShock) *Raiden *Elder Gods *Liu Kang *Johnny Cage *Sonya Blade *Kitana *Kung Lao *Jax Briggs *Sub-Zero *Scorpion *Jade *Sindel *Kurtis Stryker *Nightwolf *Smoke *Fujin *Li Mei *Sareena *Kenshi *Bo' Rai Cho *Frost *Shujinko *Taven *Cassie Cage *Takeda Takahashi *Jacqui Briggs *Kung Jin *White Lotus Society *Shaolin Monks *Forces of Light *Colonel Mael Radec *Dante Garza *Evelyn Batton *Gregor Hakha *Jan Templar *Jason Narville *Luger *Rico Velasquez *Shawn Natko *Tomas Sevchenko *2nd ISA Invasion Fleet *3rd ISA Invasion Fleet *Alpha Squad *Blackjack *Bradley Vaughton *C.Borischek *Carrell *Dorweiler *Gottman *Helghast Army *Hooper *ISA Marines *Jammer *Mandaloniz *Mandor Savic *Maya "Echo" Visari *Richards *Rico's Raiders *Rocketeer *Sanchez *Shawn Natko *Vyktor Kratek *Arran Danner *Interplanetary Strategic Alliance *ISA Alpha Centauri *Lucas Kellan *Shadow Marshal *Janet van Dyne *New Mutants (Cannonball, Moonstar, Karma, Wolfsbane, Magik, Cypher, Warlock, Brightwind, Hel-Hound, Feral, Thornn, Boom Boom, Blink, Warpath and Skids), New Mutants Squad (Dani Moonstar, Wind Dancer, Prodigy, Elixir, Icarus, Prodigy, Surge, Wallflower and Wither) *X-Men Raining Squads (Aero, Anole, Armor, Blindfold, Bling!, Carter Ghazikhanian, Choir, DJ, Dryad, Dust, Eosimias, Ernst, Flood, Flubber, Foxx, Gentle, Glob Herman, Gloom, Hellion, Hydro, Indra, Kid Omega, Kidogo, Loa, Longneck, Match, Mercury, Naiad, Network, No-Girl, Onyxx, Overlay, Pixie, Preview, Quill, Radian, Rain Boy, Redneck, Rockslide, Rubber Maid, Silicon, Skywalker, Slick, Specter, Spike, Squid Boy, Tag, Tantra, Tattoo, Three-In-One, Trance, View, Wing, and Wolf Cub) *Kody Ian/Kamen Rider Builder *Arnie Shalane/Kamen Rider Builder Charge *X-PO *Chell *Wheatley *Companion Cube *ATLAS *P-body *Betty *Mel *Martin Lune *Rocky Quins *Bash Tennyson *Rook Blake *Gina Tennyson *Kam Levin *Lulu Mann *Kennedy Tennyson *Rinla *Ryuken Albright *Clance Daniels *Jamark Jones *Estella *Ki Green *Rook Sharon *Elina *Dez Zembrovski *Tor Moko *Aminda Highborn *Remy Cunningham *Hecken Weinerman *Marx Lune *Ricolen Quins *Baz Tennyson *Rook Brick *Gracie Tennyson *Kark Levin *Lunia Mann *Klark Tennyson *Rayina *Alex Albright *Cal Daniels *Johnson Jones *Elsaine *Kleo Green *Rook Shelly *Eunila *Dax Zembrovski *TJ Moko *Amaxine Highborn *Razzle Cunningham *Henraz Weinerman *Mordecai (robot) *Rigby (robot) *Ben Tennyson (robot) *Rook Blonko (robot) *Gwen Tennyson (robot) *Kevin Levin (robot) *Lucy Mann (robot) *Kenneth Tennyson (robot) *Rad Dudesman (robot) *Rayona (robot) *Manny Armstrong (robot) *Helen Wheels (robot) *Alan Albright (robot) *Cooper Daniels (robot) *Jimmy Jones (robot) *Ester (robot) *Kai Green (robot) *Rook Shar (robot) *Eunice (robot) *Dan Zembrovski (robot) *Troll Moko (robot) *Amanda Highborn (robot) *Randy Cunningham (robot) *Howard Weinerman (robot) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Lego) *Anakin Skywalker (Lego) *Padme Amidala (Lego) *Commander Cody (Lego) *Yoda (Lego) *Commander Cody (Lego) *Lieutenant Thire (Lego) *Ahsoka Tano (Lego) *Jar Jar Binks (Lego) *Captain Rex (Lego) *Mace Windu (Lego) *Commander Ponds (Lego) *Ki-Adi Mundi (Lego) *Kit Fisto (Lego) *Commander Stone (Lego) *Aayla Secura (Lego) *Commander Bly (Lego) *Luminara Unduli (Lego) *Barriss Offee (Lego) *Clone Troopers (Lego) *R2-D2 (Lego) *Plo Koon (Lego) *C-3PO (Lego) *Nahdar Vebb (Lego) *Commander Fil (Lego) *Adi Gallia (Lego) *Eeth Koth (Lego) *Bail Organa (Lego) *Senate Commandos (Lego) *Saesee Tiin (Lego) *Shaak Ti (Lego) *Commander Gree (Lego) *Commander Fox (Lego) *Commander Wolffe (Lego) *Commander Gregor (Lego) *Ezra Bridger (Lego) *Kanan Jarrus (Lego) *Sabine Wren (Lego) *Garazeb Orrelios (Lego) *Hera Syndulla (Lego) *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Spike (Dragon) *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Cheerilee *Granny Smith *Big Macintosh *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Flash Sentry *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Gilda *Trixie Lulamoon *Babs Seed *Button Mash *Zecora *Little Strongheart *Cheese Sandwich *Maud Pie *Coco Pommel *Daring Do *Sweetie Drops *Braeburn *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Spitfire *Soarin *Rapidfire *Fleetfoot *Royal guards *Kordi Freemaker *Rowan Freemaker *Roger (Star Wars) *Justin *Brand *Flabber *Mums *Count Fangula *Frankenbeans *The Pipettes *Ghoulum *Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith *Art Fortunes *Olivia Moore *Clive Babineaux *Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Major Lilywhite *Peyton Charles *Aarkon *Blake Myers *Mitch de la Cruz *Galaxy Rangers (Leo Corbett/Galaxy Red, Kai Chen/Galaxy Blue, Damon Henderson/Galaxy Green, Maya/Galaxy Yellow, Kendrix Morgan/Galaxy Pink, Mike Corbett/Magna Defender) *Karone *The Magna Defender *Natalia Hoffman Rossi *Ismaya (Deuteragonist) Indonesian Rich Girl And Instagram star *Montgomery (Tritagonist) A Head class Vampire martial artist *Vladimir Chenko (Supporting Character) A Russian ice skater *Jude Chase *Simone Olson (Supporting Character) A cheerleader and Agent Spy *Lennon (Second supporting Character) A Newsie boy from New York *Sonya (Recurring Character) A Strict and Angry Madwoman Disciplinarian *Alicia (Supporting Character) Exotic Dancer And Lennon’s Younger Sister *Gina (Recurring Character) Montgomery‘s Mother *Eddie (Recurring Character) Montgomery‘s Father *Sienna (Supporting Character) A Succubus *Kendrick (Recurring Character) Exotic Dancer from Pennsylvania *Gustavo Gomez (Supporting Character) Jude’s police officer husband *Betsy (Supporting Character) An attractive Southern Belle *Jolen (Recurring Character) A psychologist *Edita (Supporting Character) A Witch *Krystal Peterson *Whitney Miller *Montgomery Hoffman *Joan Rossi *Ismaya Grey *Julianne Samson *Dr. Beatrice Baker *Carine Davis *Anoushka Chenko *D. Va *Mei *Genji *Lucio *Soldier: 76 *Zarya *Winston (Overwatch) *Pharah *Reinhardt *Symmetra *Bastion (Overwatch) *Hanzo *Mercy *Zenyatta *Moana *Maui *Cod Commando *Dr. Courage *Max Courage *Rick Courage *Samurai Rangers (Jayden Shiba/Red Samurai Ranger, Kevin/Blue Samurai Ranger, Mia Watanbe/Pink Samurai Ranger, Mike/Green Samurai Ranger, Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger, Antonio Garcia/Gold Samurai Ranger and Lauren Shiba/Red Samurai Ranger) *Mentor Ji *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) *Clank *Captain Qwark *The Plumber *Big Al *Angela Cross (a.k.a. The Mysterious Thief) *Cronk and Zephyr *Alister Azimuth *Kaden *Orvus *Sasha Phyronix *Skid McMarx *Helga von Streissenburgen *Skrunch *Grimroth Razz *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Wang Fu/Jade Turtle *Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge *Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee *Nino Lahiffe/Carapace *Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx *Luka Couffaine/Viperion *Max Kanté/Pegase *Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey *Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuuko *Majestia *Doorman *Knightowl *Sparrow *Uncanny Valley *Camilla Hombee/Victory *Félix Agreste/Cat Noir *Melodie *Mercury *Gavroche *Kid Mime *Jim Lake Jr./Trollhunter *Toby Domzalski *Claire Nuñez *AAARRRGGHH!!! *Blinky *K.O. *Radicles *Enid *Mr. Gar *A Real Magic Skeleton *Beardo *Bell Beefer *Brandon *Carol *Chameleon Jr. *Colewort *Dendy *Drupe *Dynamite Watkins *Action News Anchor *Fish Dude *Gertie *Ginger *Gladys *Gregg *Joe Cuppa *Joff the Shaolin Monk *Mega Football Baby *Mr. Logic *Ms. Mummy *Neil *Nick Army *Pird *Potato *Punching Judy *Red Action *Small One *Sparko *Teamster *Ted the Viking *Shy Ninja *Blue Power *Yellow Technique *Green Guts *Black Strategy *Foxtail *Doctor Greyman *Rippy Roo *Big Cheese *Bill Burp *Bomber Fan *Calopo *Cam (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Co-Bruh *Combo Breaker *Congress Woman *Cookie Man *Crinkly Wrinkly *Cupid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Diving Belle *Dogmun *Dragbo *Flurry *Gargantuon *Gertie *Ginger (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Glitter Starlight *Guards (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Heroic Guy *Holo-Jane *Mad Sam *Mega Hugeman *Miss Pastel *Nanini *Pavel *Pepelina *Pink Turtle *Potato *Puck Reverie *Rex Th' Bunny *Skateboard Nerd *Squeezo *Stretchworth *Teamster *The Flu *Topher *Principal Claus *Manfred *Cloudy *Tad *Talon Raventalon *Globgor *Phoebe (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Purrcival *Ren Bo *Bud (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Boris (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) *Icky (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) *Globe Man *Meteorologist *Gargantuon *Topher *Annole *Sniff *Carla (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) *Krissa *The President of the Universe *Punching Mommy *Punching Daddy *Punching Trudy *Punching Rudy *Punching Archibald *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi *Riku *Roxas *Naminé *Lea (Kingdom Hearts) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts) *Data-Sora *Data-Riku *Data-Naminé *Data-Roxas *Vexen *Xion *Master Eraqus *Terra *Aqua *Ventus *Xander Crews *Grace Ryan *Alexsandr Kallus *Maketh Tua *Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *Susie (Summer Camp Island) *Alice (Summer Camp Island) *Betsy (Summer Camp Island) *Max (Summer Camp Island) *Juniper "June" Kim Lee *Jasmine Lee *Ray Ray Lee *Monroe *Dennis Lee *Jody Irwin *Ophelia Ramírez *Roger Radcliffe *Lila Sasquatch *Marcus Conner *Boomfist *Ashley (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Taylor Evermore *Thor (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *William (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Cletus and Gus *Bat Otter *Whammie Elves *Genie (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Ginger Foutley *Darren Patterson *Carl Foutley *Courtney Gripling *Macie Lightfoot *Dodie Bishop *Hoodsey Bishop *Lois Foutley *Blake Gripling *Mipsy Mipson *Noelle Sussman *Ian Richton *Claire Gripling *Macie Lightfoot *Dodie Bishop *Hoodsey Bishop *Dr. Dave *Sarah G. Lato *Poppy *Luca *Willow *Dahlia *Silver (Angry Birds) *Pacifica Northwest *Old Man McGucket *Chloe Carmichael *Lars Barriga *Sadie Miller *Connie Maheswaran *Punpkin *Rhodonite *Fluorite *The Rutile Twins *Padparadscha *Discord *Trouble Shoes Clyde *Thorax *Mona Lisa *Sal Commander *Queen (TMNT 2012) *Bishop *Pawn *Rook (TMNT 2012) *Zeno the Triceraton *Tuttorio *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Green Toad *Purple Toad *Captain Toad *Toadsworth *Baby Yoshis *Poochy *Paper Toad *Green Toad Rescue Squad *Purple Toad Rescue Squad *Yellow Toad Rescue Squad *Blue Toad Rescue Squad *Red Toad Rescue Squad *031 Exuberant Witness *Quarrie *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars Rebels) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars Rebels) *Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars Rebels) *R2-D2 (Star Wars Rebels) *C-3PO (Star Wars Rebels) *Bail Organa (Star Wars Rebels) *Yoda (Star Wars Rebels) *Captain Rex (Star Wars Rebels) *Commander Wolfe (Star Wars Rebels) *Captain Gregor (Star Wars Rebels) *Saw Gerrera (Star Wars Rebels) *Mon Mothma (Star Wars Rebels) *Teddy (Bob's Burgers) *Jimmy Pesto, Jr. *Andy and Ollie Pesto *Zeke *Rudolph Stieblitz *Jocelyn *Jek-14 *Ronin (Ninjago) *Echo Zane *Cyrus Borg *Ray (Ninjago) *Maya (Ninjago) *Birdarang *Beat Box *Universe Staff *Dave (Teen Titans Go!) *Pain Bot *Silkie *Super Robin (Bird) *Sticky Joe *Bobby *Ashla *Jempa *Liam *Ian *Mari Amithest *Bene (Lego) *Rako *Vaash Ti *Rusty (Lego) *Attabura *Quarrie (Lego) *Valeria *Becky Smoochenbacher *Jek Clones *Liam (The Loud House) *Rusty Spokes *Vinnie Dakota *Balthazar Cavendish *The Blind Archers *Rothchild and his Canine Companions *The Ravers *The Woolies *Max and the Robots of Andromeda *The Triseraquins *The Spartans *Monkey Man *The White Ape Tribe *The Scotsman *Isla *Flora *Maeve *Murdina *Oban *Bradana *Ardbey *Fiona *Assie *Bonnie *Lorna *Mawina *Shona *Nora *Piesil *Shanath *Euspeth *Edme *Freya *Gilbartha *Gesha *Grizela *Innes *Dawntha *Cora *Davina *Kina *Da Samurai *King Butterfly *Queen Butterfly *Ruberiot *Foolduke *Mime Girl *Glossaryck *Lekmet *Omnitraxus Prime *Hekapoo *Rhombulu *Jek-15 *Molly Lune *Riznla Quins *Bethany Tennyson *Rook Polly *Grayson Tennyson *Kelly Levin *Landon Mann *Karol Tennyson *Razkus *Alice Albright *Cate Daniels *Jinna Jones *Estrick *Kall Green *Rook Shazz *Ernkaz *Danila Zembrovski *Tilina Moko *Alkazz Highborn *Rinnie Cunningham *Holly Weinerman *Maverick Lune *Reid Quins *Barrett Tennyson *Rook Burton *Grina Tennyson *Kane Levin *Louisa Mann *Kazzy Tennyson *Rachael *Alec Albright *Cody Daniels *Jimmo Jones *Esinna *Kacey Green *Rook Selah *Esther *Dalton Zembrovski *Trevor Moko *Andrea Highborn *Rawdon Cunningham *Hale Weinerman *Mordecai (Armored) *Rigby (Armored) *Ben Tennyson (Armored) *Rook Blonko (Armored) *Gwen Tennyson (Armored) *Kevin Levin (Armored) *Lucy Mann (Armored) *Kenneth Tennyson (Armored) *Rad Dudesman (Armored) *Rayona (Armored) *Manny Armstrong (Armored) *Helen Wheels (Armored) *Alan Albright (Armored) *Cooper Daniels (Armored) *Jimmy Jones (Armored) *Ester (Armored) *Kai Green (Armored) *Rook Shar (Armored) *Eunice (Armored) *Dan Zembrovski (Armored) *Troll Moko (Armored) *Amanda Highborn (Armored) *Randy Cunningham (Armored) *Howard Weinerman (Armored) *Mordecai (Mechanical Arms) *Rigby (Mechanical Arms) *Ben Tennyson (Mechanical Arms) *Rook Blonko (Mechanical Arms) *Gwen Tennyson (Mechanical Arms) *Kevin Levin (Mechanical Arms) *Lucy Mann (Mechanical Arms) *Kenneth Tennyson (Mechanical Arms) *Rad Dudesman (Mechanical Arms) *Rayona (Mechanical Arms) *Manny Armstrong (Mechanical Arms) *Helen Wheels (Mechanical Arms) *Alan Albright (Mechanical Arms) *Cooper Daniels (Mechanical Arms) *Jimmy Jones (Mechanical Arms) *Ester (Mechanical Arms) *Kai Green (Mechanical Arms) *Rook Shar (Mechanical Arms) *Eunice (Mechanical Arms) *Dan Zembrovski (Mechanical Arms) *Troll Moko (Mechanical Arms) *Amanda Highborn (Mechanical Arms) *Randy Cunningham (Mechanical Arms) *Howard Weinerman (Mechanical Arms) *Mordecai (Six Arms) *Rigby (Six Arms) *Ben Tennyson (Six Arms) *Rook Blonko (Six Arms) *Gwen Tennyson (Six Arms) *Kevin Levin (Six Arms) *Lucy Mann (Six Arms) *Kenneth Tennyson (Six Arms) *Rad Dudesman (Six Arms) *Rayona (Six Arms) *Manny Armstrong (Six Arms) *Helen Wheels (Six Arms) *Alan Albright (Six Arms) *Cooper Daniels (Six Arms) *Jimmy Jones (Six Arms) *Ester (Six Arms) *Kai Green (Six Arms) *Rook Shar (Six Arms) *Eunice (Six Arms) *Dan Zembrovski (Six Arms) *Troll Moko (Six Arms) *Amanda Highborn (Six Arms) *Randy Cunningham (Six Arms) *Howard Weinerman (Six Arms) *Mordecai (Eight Arms) *Rigby (Eight Arms) *Ben Tennyson (Eight Arms) *Rook Blonko (Eight Arms) *Gwen Tennyson (Eight Arms) *Kevin Levin (Eight Arms) *Lucy Mann (Eight Arms) *Kenneth Tennyson (Eight Arms) *Rad Dudesman (Eight Arms) *Rayona (Right Arms) *Manny Armstrong (Eight Arms) *Helen Wheels (Eight Arms) *Alan Albright (Eight Arms) *Cooper Daniels (Eight Arms) *Jimmy Jones (Eight Arms) *Ester (Eight Arms) *Kai Green (Right Arms) *Rook Shar (Eight Arms) *Eunice (Eight Arms) *Dan Zembrovski (Eight Arms) *Troll Moko (Eight Arms) *Amanda Highborn (Right Arms) *Randy Cunningham (Eight Arms) *Howard Weinerman (Eight Arms) *Arian Lune *Maron Quins *Buckley Tennyson *Rook Boyd *Garcia Tennyson *Kasam Levin *Luinla Mann *Kazane Tennyson *Rayzina *Matt Albright *Conner Daniels *Joe Jones *Euinla *Rosa Green *Rook Soka *Esora *Dai Zembrovski *Toby Moko *Amina Highborn *Romin Cunningham *Hass Weinerman *Ninja Steel Rangers (Brody Romero/Ninja Steel Red, Preston Tien/Ninja Steel Blue, Calvin Maxwell/Ninja Steel Yellow, Hayley Foster/Ninja Steel White, Sarah Thompson/Ninja Steel Pink, Levi Weston Romero/Ninja Steel Gold, Dane Romero/Ninja Steel Red and Mick Kanic/Ninja Steel Red) *Redbot *Princess Viera *Inkling Girl *Lime Inkling Girl *Magenta Inkling Girl *Inkling Boy *Purple Inkling Boy *Cyan Inkling Boy *Abaddon *Alchemist *Ancient Apparition *Anti-Mage *Arc Warden *Axe *Bane (Dota 2) *Batrider *Beastmaster *Bloodseeker *Bounty Hunter *Brewmaster *Bristleback *Broodmother *Centaur Warrunner *Chaos Knight *Chen *Clinkz *Clockwerk *Crystal Maiden *Dark Seer *Dark Willow *Dazzle *Death Prophet *Disruptor *Doom *Dragon Knight *Drow Ranger *Earth Spirit *Earthshaker *Elder Titan *Ember Spirit *Enchantress (Dota 2) *Enigma *Faceless Void *Gyrocopter *Huskar *Invoker *Io *Jakiro *Juggernaut (Dota 2) *Keeper of the Light *Kunkka *Legion Commander *Leshrac *Lich *Lifestealer *Lina (Dota 2) *Lion (Dota 2) *Lone Druid *Luna *Lycan *Magnus *Medusa (Dota 2) *Meepo *Mirana *Monkey King *Morphling *Naga Siren *Nature's Prophet *Necrophos *Night Stalker *Nyx Assassin *Ogre Magi *Omniknight *Oracle *Outworld Devourer *Pangolier *Phantom Assassin *Phantom Lancer *Phoenix *Puck *Pudge *Pugna *Queen of Pain *Razor *Riki *Rubick *Sand King *Shadow Demon *Shadow Fiend *Shadow Shaman *Silencer *Skywrath Mage *Slardar *Slark *Sniper *Spectre *Spirit Breaker *Storm Spirit *Sven *Techies *Templar Assassin *Terrorblade *Tidehunter *Timbersaw *Tinker *Tiny *Treant Protector *Troll Warlord *Tusk *Underlord *Undying *Ursa *Vengeful Spirit *Venomancer *Viper *Visage *Warlock *Weaver *Windranger *Winter Wyvern *Witch Doctor *Wraith King *Zeus (Dota 2) *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Samson *Mr. Slinkman *Jane Doe *Dave and Ping Pong *Patsy *Nina *The Bean Scouts *The Squirrel Scouts *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *C-3PO (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *R2-D2 (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Yoda (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Padme Amidala (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Mace Windu (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Ki-Adi Mundi (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Shaak Ti (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Aayla Secura (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *K'Kruhk *Tarr Seirr *Sha'A Gi *Captain Fordo *ARC Troopers *Captain Typho (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *San Hill *Clone Troopers (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Paxi Sylo *Kit Fisto (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Barriss Offee (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Luminara Unduli (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Daakmen Barrek *Commander Cody (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Adi Gallia (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Agen Kolar (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Even Piell (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Plo Koon (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Saesee Tiin (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 *Brad Carbunkle *Tuck Carbunkle *Sheldon Lee *Vega *Misty *Squish *Orion (My Life as a Teenager Robot) *Drab *Shell *Tuff *Nora Wakeman *XJ-1 *XJ-2 *XJ-3 *XJ-4 *XJ-5 *XJ-6 *XJ-7 *XJ-8 *Phineas Mogg *Kenny Mogg *Laval *Lagravis *Lavertus *ShadoWind *Longtooth *Lennox *Leonidas *Li'ella *Lion Swordsmen *Lion Gunners *Cragger *Queen Crunket *King Crominus *Crooler *Crawley *Crug *Cranvil *Crokenburg *Ewald *Eris *Ewar *Equila *Eglor *Elida *Gorzan *Gardo *G'Loona *Grizzam *Gornay *Grumlo *Gelsi *Rawzom *Razar *Rizzo *Razcal *Worriz *Winzar *Wilhurt *Wakz *Windra *Wonald *Rogon *Rinona *Rukus *Runk *Bladvic *Buchuma *Balkar *Bungey *Bumpy *Bozy *Bezar *Scorm *Scutter *Scolder *Scrug *Braptor *Blista *Fluminox *Florax *Flinx *Foltrax *Frax *Firox *Tormak *Trakkar *Tazar *Lundor *Sir Fangar *Strainor *Stealthor *Sykor *Sirox *Sibress *Saraw *Saber-Tooth Tiger Soldiers *Maula *Mottrot *Mungus *Vardy *VoomVoom *Vornon *Vultrix *Vulture Soldiers *Icebite *Icerlot *Icepaw *Iceklaw *Ice Bear Soldiers *Yumi Yoshimura *Ami Onuki *Kaz Harada *Jang Keng and Tekirai *Aliens (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Decibel Destroyer *Mr. Darrell *Timmy (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Jarhead *Prom Queen *Pizza Face *Atchan *Farmer Zeke *Harmony *Jill *King Chad *Wall *Mega Man *Roll *Proto Man *Dr. Thomas Light *Mega Man X *Zero (Mega Man X) *Douglas *Alia *Marino *Axl *Signas *Lifesaver *Depth Dragoon *Layer *Palette *Maverick Hunters *Cinnamon *Nana *Iris *Dr. Cai *Steel Massimo *Spider *Professor Gaudile *Aile *Chief R *Storm Eagle *Auto *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Concrete Man *Jewel Man *Hornet Man *Tornado Man *Plug Man *Galaxy Man *Magma Man *Splash Woman *Bass *Duo *Rush *Tango *Eddie *Beat *Dr. Mikhail Cossack *Kalinka Cossack *Amigo *Billy Hatcher *Aiai *Memee *Ulala *Pudding *Beat *BD Joe *Akira Yuki *Jacky Bryant *Ryo Hazuki *Vyse *Ansi Molina *Olly Timbers *Saraline Timbers *Ranger Operators (Scott Truman/Ranger Operator Series Red, Flynn McAllister/Ranger Operator Series Blue, Summer Landsdown/Ranger Operator Series Yellow, Ziggy Grover/Ranger Operator Series Green, Dillon/Ranger Operator Series Black, Gem/Ranger Operator Series Gold, Gemma/Ranger Operator Series Silver) *Doctor K *Colonel Mason Truman *Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Caleb *Blunk *Elyon Brown *Matt Olsen *Yan Lin *Frost the Hunter *Sandpit *Mystic Rangers (Nick Russell/Red Mystic Ranger, Charlie Thorn/Yellow Mystic Ranger, Madison Rocca/Blue Mystic Ranger, Vida Rocca/Pink Mystic Ranger, Xander Bly/Green Mystic Ranger, Udonna/White Mystic Ranger, Daggeron/Solaris Knight and Leanbow/Wolf Warrior) *Niella/Gatekeeper *Jenji *Tiana *Prince Naveen *Charlotte La Bouff *Mama Odie *Ray *Louis *Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff *Eudora *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Qrow Branwen *Winter Schnee *Time Force Rangers (Wesley Collins/Time Force Red, Lucas Kendall/Time Force Blue, Trip/Time Force Green, Katie Walker/Time Force Yellow, Jen Scotts/Time Force Pink, Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger) *Circuit *Captain Logan *Ransik *Nadira *Kazecai Lune *Rikenza Quins *Bazter Tennyson *Rook Blocko *Gino Tennyson *Kanne Levin *Lin Mann *Karlk Tennyson *Rica *Anikan Albright *Clarke Danniels *Johnny Jones *Eslina *Karly Green *Rook Sarah *Eunla *Derick Zembrovski *Tozo Moko *Amelia Highborn *Rayden Cunningham *Henco Weinerman *Milly Lune *Rilanla Quins *Bella Tennyson *Rook Belle *Garick Tennyson *Kim Levin *Luke Mann *Karlina Tennyson *Rayken *Alina Albright *Celiel Daniels *Jara Jones *Ested *Ken Green *Rook Shusuke *Eunick *Danielle Zembrovski *Tila Moko *Rina Cunningham *Harriet Weinerman *Americk Highborn *Lorissa Motolla *Fantasia McGoon *Lennox Lopez *Alisha Polanski *Kencai Lune *Reno Quins *Brick Tennyson *Rook Blane *Giara Tennyson *Kenta Levin *Lina Mann *Kanata Tennyson *Raylina *Axel Albright *Carlake Daniels *J.J. Jones *Estina *Karrie Green *Rook Saya *Eunina *Dolan Zembrovski *Tal Moko *Aqua Highborn *Rumon Cunningham *Huntley Weinerman *Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane *Keith (Voltron: Legendary Defender) *Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender) *Katie "Pidge" Holt *Hunk *Princess Allura *Coran *Quasimodo *Esmerelda *Captain Phoebus *Victor *Hugo *Laverne *Clopin *The Archdeacon *Djali *Daggett Doofus Beaver *Norbert Foster Beaver *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez/La Tigresa *Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera *Grandpapi/Puma Loco *Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa *El Tigre I *Dark Leopard *Golden Leon *Mighty Cheetar *Justice Jaguar *Flama Dama *Iron Piñata *Gordo Gordo *El Cucharón *Seventh Samurai *Ray Pierce Okamoto *Allie Underhill *Gabe Wallace *Hector Chavez *Master Jaha *Master Benjirou Kimora *Master Nadia Lobachevsky *Starr Henderson *April Johnston *Marcus Fenix *Ken Takahashi Okamoto/Saguru *Janet Pierce-Okamoto *Grandpa Raiden Okamoto *Lucy (Kaijudo) *Dominic Santiago *Augustus Cole / Cole Train *Damon Baird *Minh Young Kim *Colonel Victor Hoffman *Anya Stroud *Anthony Carmine *Aaron Griffin *Samantha Byrne *Jace Stratton *Clayton Carmine *Dizzy Wallin *Kait Diaz *JD Fenix *Bernadette Mataki *Maria Santiago (Gears of War) *Tai Kaliso *Richard Prescott *Benjamin Carmine *Locust Kantus *Adam Fenix *Sofia Hendrick *Del Walker *Franklin Tsoko *Oscar Diaz *Garron Paduk *Ezra Loomis *Reyna Diaz *Anvil Gate Gears *House of Sovereigns Gears *Aspho Point Gears *James Dominic Fenix *Police Ricks *Doofus Rick *Target Dimension Rick *Target Dimension Morty *Cyclops Rick *Cyclops Morty *Cronenberg Rick *Cronenberg Morty *Long Sleeved Morty *Yellow Shirt Rick *Blue Shirt Morty *Cowboy Rick *Cowboy Morty *Fish Rick *Fish Morty *Artist Morty *Solicitor Rick *Robot Rick *Robot Morty *Antenna Rick *Alien Rick *Alien Morty *Eric Stoltz Mask Morty *Cult Leader Morty *Antenna Morty *Hammerhead Morty *Lawyer Morty *Salesman Rick *Black Rick *Wall Crawling Rick *Morty Rick *Dipper and Mabel Mortys *Yellow Shirt Rick *Blue Shirt Morty *Aqua Rick *Aqua Morty *Cat Rick *Slow Rick *Insurance Rick *Farmer Rick *Slick Morty *Fat Morty *Lizard Morty *Glasses Morty *Big Head Morty *Curly-haired Rick *Long Sleeved Morty *Visor Rick *Rick D. Sanchez III *Cool Rick *Regional Manager Rick *Teacher Rick *Facemask Morty *Investigator Rick *Businessman Ricks *Construction Worker Ricks *Squid Morty Marty Morty *Policeman Rick *Headphones Rick *Crop Top Morty *Luxury Rick *Crystal Morty *Trunk Morty *Beret Morty *Facepaint Mortys *Marching Band Mortys *Simple Rick's Factory Worker Ricks *Morty Mart Manager Morty *Red Sweater Rick *Juggling Rick *Rick Guilt Rick *Reverse Rick Outrage *Private Sector Rick *Retired General Rick *Cameraman Ricks *Adjudicator Rick *Security Guard Ricks *SWAT Team Ricks *Reporter Ricks *Reporter Mortys *Bartender Mortys *Waiter Mortys *Mega Fruit Farmer Rick *Body Guard Ricks *Plumber Rick *Black Rick *Baby Clone Rick *Cowboy Morty *Cowboy Rick *Justin Roiland Morty *Caesar Flickerman Morty *Beard Morty *Short Shorts Morty *No Outline Morty *Head Flower Morty *Body Guard Mortys *Writer Rick *Stylist Rick *Turban Rick *Garment District Rick *Taxi Driver Rick *Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick *Bald Rick *Pink Insect Morty *Wasted Morty *Secret Service Ricks *Steve Jobs Rick *Cop Morty *Campaign Manager Morty *Investigator Rick *Garment District Rick *Shadow Council of Ricks *Private Sector Rick *Reverse Rick Outrage *Red Sweater Rick *Mechanical Rick *Mechanical Morty *Healthy Rick *Healthy Morty *Cyborg Summer *Mechanical Summer *Frank West *Chuck Greene *Nick Ramos *Chase Carter *Katey Greene *Rebecca Chang *Isabela Keyes *Mordecai (Clone) *Rigby (Clone) *Ben Tennyson (Clone) *Rook Blonko (Clone) *Gwen Tennyson (Clone) *Kevin Levin (Clone) *Lucy Mann (Clone) *Kenneth Tennyson (Clone) *Rad Dudesman (Clone) *Rayona (Clone) *Manny Armstrong (Clone) *Helen Wheels (Clone) *Alan Albright (Clone) *Cooper Daniels (Clone) *Jimmy Jones (Clone) *Ester (Clone) *Kai Green (Clone) *Rook Shar (Clone) *Eunice (Clone) *Dan Zembrovski (Clone) *Troll Moko (Clone) *Amanda Highborn (Clone) *Randy Cunningham (Clone) *Howard Weinerman (Clone) *Cyber Mordecai *Cyber Rigby *Cyber Ben Tennyson *Cyber Rook Blonko *Cyber Gwen Tennyson *Cyber Kevin Levin *Cyber Lucy Mann *Cyber Kenneth Tennyson *Cyber Rad Dudesman *Cyber Rayona *Cyber Manny Armstrong *Cyber Helen Wheels *Cyber Alan Albright *Cyber Cooper Daniels *Cyber Jimmy Jones *Cyber Ester *Cyber Kai Green *Cyber Rook Shar *Cyber Eunice *Cyber Dan Zembrovski *Cyber Troll Moko *Cyber Amanda Highborn *Cyber Randy Cunningham *Cyber Howard Weinerman *Mike Hagger *Data-Mordecai *Data-Rigby *Data-Ben Tennyson *Data-Rook Blonko *Data-Gwen Tennyson *Data-Kevin Levin *Data-Lucy Mann *Data-Kenneth Tennyson *Data-Rad Dudesman *Data-Rayona *Data-Manny Armstrong *Data-Helen Wheels *Data-Alan Albright *Data-Cooper Daniels *Data-Jimmy Jones *Data-Ester *Data-Kai Green *Data-Rook Shar *Data-Eunice *Data-Dan Zembrovski *Data-Troll Moko *Data-Amanda Highborn *Data-Randy Cunningham *Data-Howard Weinerman *Malouki Lune *McCoy Lune *McFly Lune *RayRay Quins *Rahim Quins *Rashid Quins *Benito Tennyson *Bekele Tennyson *Benitez Tennyson *Rook Caleb *Rook Noah *Rook Okada *Gabi Tennyson *Gomez Tennyson *Ginla Tennyson *Kalark Levin *Kalsoom Levin *Karar Levin *Lily Mann *Lima Mann *Lidia Mann *Kasey Tennyson *Kniatt Tennyson *Kanney Tennyson *Raylola *Rikala *Rana *Abdu Albright *Almondo Albright *Ahmad Albright *Coronado Daniels *Christian Daniels *Cadot Daniels *Elzain *Elsainla *Elkordi *Kelley Green *Kiki Green *Kell Green *Rook Singer *Rook Leanna *Rook Alexis *Eunilas *Eunily *Euniserla *Dorton Zembrovski *Dodson Zembrovski *Damas Zembrovski *Turner Moko *Tran Moko *Tang Moko *Ayala Highborn *Alvina Highborn *Aleisa Highborn *Ramos Cunningham *Roman Cunningham *Rahim Cunningham *Harrell Weinerman *Hudson Weinerman *Hernandez Weinerman *Alpha 7 *Professor Cameron *Cappy *Tiara *Announcer Rick *Supervisor Rick *Candidate Morty *Security Officer Ricks *Famer Rick *Specs Morty *Leonardo 1987 *Donatello 1987) *Raphael (TMNT 1987) *Michelangelo (TMNT 1987) *Master Splinter (TMNT 1987) *April O'Neil (TMNT 1987) *Irma Langinstein (TMNT 1987) *Casey Jones (TMNT 1987) *Attila the Frog *Genghis Frog *Napoleon Bonafrog (TMNT 1987) *Zenter *Grizzla *Dask *Kala *Zak (TMNT 1987) *Muckman (TMNT 1987) *Kerma *Bugman *Mona Lisa (TMNT 1987) *Buffy Shellhammer *Hokum Hare *Rex-1 *Carter (TMNT 1987) *Dino Rangers (Conner McKnight/Red Dino Ranger, Ethan James/Blue Dino Ranger, Kira Ford/Yellow Dino Ranger, Tommy Oliver/Black Dino Ranger and Trent Fernandez-Mercer/White Dino Ranger) *Cassidy Cornell *Devin Del Valle *Hayley Ziktor *Anton Mercer *Elsa *Princess Aja *Prince Krel *Vex *Professor Cole *Mega Rangers/Super Mega Rangers (Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red, Emma Goodall/Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink, Jake Holling/Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green, Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow, Noah Carver/Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue, Robo Knight and Orion/Super Megaforce Silver) *Aisha Campbell *Taylor Lune *Asuna Quins *Saya Tennyson *Rook Rey *Shun Tennyson *Yuri Levin *Lean Mann *Kaoru Tennyson *Rayco *Mia Albright *Suzu Daniels *Jina Jones *Erlockous *Kazz Green *Rook Josh *Essan *Kinata Zembrovski *Miu Moko *Hikaru Highborn *Laura Cunningham *Tilka Weinerman *Dinlola Lune *Erin Quins *Linna Tennyson *Rook Viola *Garvis Tennyson *Mai Levin *Lan Mann *May Tennyson *Rayla *Abbi Albright *Carolinla Daniels *Collen Jones *Euerane *Hurley Green *Rook Luis *Eslane *Dela Zembrovski *Valerie Moko *Tarek Highborn *Jarina Cunningham *Faye Weinerman *Future Omega Ranger *Dass Jenir *Curt Connors *Doctor Strange *Moe Szyslak *Salesmen Ricks *Greaser Rick *Karate Rick *Beefcake Rick *Vaporwave Rick *Rick Zarchez *Winner Rick *Beard Rick *Flat Top Rick *Four Eyes Rick *Mustache Rick *Bald Rick *Swimmer Rick *Aqua Rick *Bubble Gum Rick *Novelist Rick *Dude Rick *Smooth Rick *Grandpa Rick *Surfer Rick *Survivor Rick *Golfer Rick *Hippie Rick *Super Fan Rick *The Scientist Known As Rick *Rick 800 *Hacker Rick *Ninja Rick *Warrior Rick *Turbulent Juice Rick *Chair Rick *Dr. Whom Rick *Jar Head Rick *John Rick *Lizard Rick *Radar Rick *Wasteland Summer *Wasteland Beth *Wasteland Jerry *Wasteland Rick *Hawaiian Rick *Sherlock Rick *Hawaiian Summer *Victorian Jerry *Victorian Rick *Spiritual Leader Rick *Tycoon Rick *Parade Morty *Pride Morty *Festival Morty *Candiate Rick Guilt *Ghost Catcher Rick *Froopy Shloop Morty *Froopy Moop Morty *Froopy Bloop Morty *War Paint Morty *Fly Fishing Rick *Blocky Rick *Blocky Summer *Blocky Beth *Blocky Jerry *Blocky Morty *Hunger Games Summer *Hunger Games Beth *Hunger Games Jerry *Markel Lune *Rubin Quins *Bekele Tennyson *Rook Brady *Gamez Tennyson *Kourtu Levin *Laila Mann *Kalsoom Tennyson *Rayania *Amanuel Albright *Conde Daniels *Elzain *Kalina Green *Rook Solina *Ellia *Daryl Zembrovski *Teff Moko *Alesia Highborn *Romeo Cunningham *Herz Weinerman *Bone Mordecai *Bone Rigby *Bone Ben Tennyson *Bone Rook Blonko *Bone Gwen Tennyson *Bone Kevin Levin *Bone Lucy Mann *Bone Kenneth Tennyson *Bone Rad Dudesman *Bone Rayona *Bone Manny Armstrong *Bone Helen Wheels *Bone Alan Albright *Bone Cooper Daniels *Bone Jimmy Jones *Bone Ester *Bone Kai Green *Bone Rook Shar *Bone Euince *Bone Dan Zembrovski *Bone Troll Moko *Bone Amanda Highborn *Bone Randy Cunningham *Bone Howard Weinerman *Goliath Mordecai *Goliath Rigby *Goliath Ben Tennyson *Goliath Rook Blonko *Goliath Gwen Tennyson *Goliath Kevin Levin *Goliath Lucy Mann *Goliath Kenneth Tennyson *Goliath Rad Dudesman *Goliath Rayona *Goliath Manny Armstrong *Goliath Helen Wheels *Goliath Alan Albright *Bone Cooper Daniels *Goliath Jimmy Jones *Goliath Ester *Goliath Kai Green *Goliath Rook Shar *Goliath Euince *Goliath Dan Zembrovski *Goliath Troll Moko *Goliath Amanda Highborn *Goliath Randy Cunningham *Goliath Howard Weinerman *Ghost Mordecai *Ghost Rigby *Ghost Ben Tennyson *Ghost Rook Blonko *Ghost Gwen Tennyson *Ghost Kevin Levin *Ghost Lucy Mann *Ghost Kenneth Tennyson *Ghost Rad Dudesman *Ghost Rayona *Ghost Manny Armstrong *Ghost Helen Wheels *Ghost Alan Albright *Ghost Cooper Daniels *Ghost Jimmy Jones *Ghost Ester *Ghost Kai Green *Ghost Rook Shar *Ghost Euince *Ghost Dan Zembrovski *Ghost Troll Moko *Ghost Amanda Highborn *Ghost Randy Cunningham *Ghost Howard Weinerman *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Cardin Winchester *Russel Thrush *Dove Bronzewing *Sky Lark *Coco Adel *Fox Alistair *Velvet Scarlatina *Yatshuhashi Daichi *Sun Wukong *Scarlet David *Sage Ayana *Neptune Vasilias *Arslan Altan *Bolin Hori *Reese Chloris *Nadir Shiko *Brawnz Ni *Roy Stallion *Nolan Porfirio *May Zedong *Nebula Violette *Dew Gayl *Gwen Darcy *Octavia Ember *Penny Polendina *Ciel Soleil *Flynt Coal *Neon Katt *Taiyang Xiao Long *Raven Branwen *Professor Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Professor Peter Port *Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck *General James Ironwood *Jacques Schnee *Whitley Schnee *Klein Sieben *Ghira Belladonna *Kali Belladonna *Hei "Junior" Xiong *Melanie Malacite *Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite *Amber *Vernal *Teen Homer Simpson *Napoleon Homer *Wrestler Homer *Roman Homer *Viking Homer *Cowboy Homer *Robin Homer *Gangster Homer *Pope Homer *Knight Homer *Caveman Homer *Renaissance Homer *Monk Homer *French Homer *Elvis Homer *Space Alien Homer *Angel Homer *Washington Homer *Punk Homer *Two-Headed Homer *Egyptian Slave Homer *Glasses Homer *Futuristic Homer *CGI Homer *CGI Bart *Anime Homer *Anime Bart *Ice King Homer *Finn Bart *South Park Homer *South Park Bart *Archer Homer *Cyril Bart *Homer Simpson (Lego) *Bart Simpson (Lego) *Minion Homer *Minion Bart *Seal Homer *Spider Bart *Council of Homers *SEAL Team Homers *Guard Homers *Guard Barts *Police Homers *Doofus Homer *Target Dimension Homer *Target Dimension Bart *Cyclops Homer *Cyclops Bart *Cronenberg Homer *Cronenberg Bart *Long Sleeved Bart *Orange Shirt Homer *White Shirt Bart *Fish Homer *Fish Bart *Artist Bart *Solicitor Homer *Robot Homer *Robot Bart *Antenna Homer *Alien Homer *Alien Bart *Eric Stoltz Mask Bart *Cult Leader Bart *Antenna Bart *Hammerhead Bart *Lawyer Bart *Salesman Homer *Black Homer *Wall Crawling Homer *Bart Homer *Dipper and Mabel Barts *Aqua Homer *Aqua Bart *Cat Homer *Slow Homer *Insurance Homer *Farmer Homer *Slick Bart *Fat Bart *Lizard Bart *Glasses Bart *Big Head Bart *Curly-haired Bart *Long Sleeved Bart *Visor Homer *Homer J. Simpson III *Cool Homer *Regional Manager Homer *Teacher Homer *Facemask Homer *Investigator Homer *Businessman Homers *Construction Worker Homers *Squid Bart, Marty Morty *Policeman Homer *Headphones Homer *Crop Top Bart *Luxury Homer *Crystal Bart *Trunk Bart *Beret Bart *Facepaint Barts *Marching Band Barts *Simple Homer's Factory Worker Homers *Bart Mart Manager Bart *Red Sweater Homer *Juggling Bart, Homer Guilt Homer *Reverse Homer Outrage *Private Sector Homer *Retired General Homer *Cameraman Homers *Adjudicator Homer *Security Guard Homers *SWAT Team Homers *Reporter Homers *Reporter Barts *Bartender Barts *Waiter Barts *Mega Fruit Farmer Homer *Body Guard Homers *Plumber Homer *Black Homer *Baby Clone Homer *Caesar Flickerman Bart *Beard Bart *Short Shorts Bart *No Outline Bart *Head Flower Bart *Body Guard Barts *Writer Bart *Stylist Homer *Turban Homer *Garment District Homer *Taxi Driver Homer *Chemist Homer *Bald Homer *Pink Insect Bart *Wasted Bart *Secret Service Homer *Steve Jobs Homer *Cop Bart *Campaign Manager Bart *Investigator Homer *Garment District Homer *Shadow Council of Homers *Private Sector Homer *Reverse Homer Outrage *Red Sweater Homer *Mechanical Homer *Mechanical Bart *Healthy Homer *Healthy Bart *Cyborg Bart *Announcer Homer *Supervisor Homer *Candidate Bart *Security Officer Homers *Specs Bart *Hunger Games Homer *Hunger Games Bart *TOM *SARA *Moltar *Flash (Toonami) *D (Toonami) *Clyde 49 *Clyde 54 *Clyde 56s *Georgia (Toonami) *Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up!) *Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille (All Grown Up!) *Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Susie Carmichael (All Grown Up!) *Dylan "Dil" Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Stuart "Stu" Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Kimi Finster (All Grown Up!) *Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Louis Kalhern "Grandpa Lou" Pickles II (All Grown Up!) *Andrew "Drew" Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Charlotte Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille (All Grown Up!) *Charles Norbert "Chas" Finster (All Grown Up!) *Kira Watanabe-Finster (All Grown Up!) *Howard "Howie" DeVille (All Grown Up!) *Dr. Lucille "Lucy" Carmichael (All Grown Up!) *Randall "Randy" Carmichael (All Grown Up!) *Alisa Carmichael (All Grown Up!) *Otto Rocket *Regina "Reggie" Rocket *Sam "Squid" Dullard *Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez *Raymond "Raymundo" Rocket *Tito Makani *Arnold Shortman *Gerald Johanssen *Helga Pataki *Phoebe Heyerdahl *Harold Berman *Stinky Peterson *Sid *Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *Eugene Horowitz *Lila Sawyer *Eliza Thornberry *Debbie Thornberry *Donnie Thornberry *Nigel Thornberry *Marianne Thornberry *Darwin Thornberry *Tak *Jeera *Banutu Jibolba *The Chief *lok *Keeko *Linda the Sheep *Zaria *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *Filburt *Otto Osworth *Lawrence "Larry" 3000 *Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrusse *Sheila Sternwell *XJ5 *J.T. Laser *Lance Nine Trillion *Ginger Foutley *Darren Patterson *Carl Foutley *Courtney Gripling *Macie Lightfoot *Dodie Bishop *Hoodsey Bishop *Miranda Killgallen *Lois Foutley *Blake Gripling *Mipsy Mipson *Noelle Sussman *Ian Richton *Claire Gripling *Macie Lightfoot *Dodie Bishop *Hoodsey Bishop *Dr. Dave *Babe Carano *Kenzie Bell *Triple G *Hudson *Double G *Ruthless *Bunny (Game Shakers) *Jimmy of Orange *Cat the Princess *Henri of Orange *The Queen (My Knight and Me) *Knight of Red *Perlin *Colbert *Ronnie Flash *Lady Fontaine *Cythina (My Knight and Me) *Curt (My Knight and Me) *Knights (My Knight and Me) *Arkayna Goodfey *Zarya "Z" Moonwolf *Piper Willowbrook *Emerald "Em" Zirconia Goldenbraid *Choko *Izzie *Topaz (Mysticons) *Queen Goodfey *King Darius *Gawayne *Douglaphius "Doug" Hadderstorm *Mr and Mrs. Moonwolf *Citrine Goldenbraid *Malachite Goldenbraid *Halite and Ferrus Goldenbraid *Malvaron Grimm *Kitty Boon *Kasey Boon *Nova Terron *Gandobi *Geraldine Yaga *Quasarla *Proxima Starfall *Reginald Bane *Darius *King Truefin *Queen Truefin *Choko *Izzie *Topaz (Mysticons) *Miss Paisley *Archer *Pocahontas *John Rolfe *Captain John Smith *Meeko *Flit *Percy *Nakoma *Chief Powhatan *Mr. Wiggins *Uttamatomakkin *Robot Electro Jones *Timothy "Socks" Morton *Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle *Dad Unit *Mom Unit *Shannon Westerburg *Johnny Bravo *Bunny Bravo *Little Suzy *Carl Chryniszzswics *Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Cow *Chicken *Flem *Earl *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *Lance *Princess Ilana *Octus *Goliath *Brooklyn *Lexington *Broadway *Hudson (Gargoyles) *Bronx *Angela (Gargoyles) *Elisa Maza *Penny Proud *Oscar Proud *Trudy Proud *Suga Mama Proud *BeBe & CeCe Proud *Puff the Dog *Dijonay Jones *Zoey Howzer *LaCienega Boulevardez *Sticky Webb *Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler *Ashley Funicello Spinelli *Vincent Pierre "Vince" LaSalle *Gretchen Priscilla Grundler *Michael "Mikey" Blumberg *Gustav Patton "Gus" Griswold *Apple *Onion *Burger *Hot Dog *French Fry *Popcorn Paul *Strawberry Twist *Milkshake *Cotton Candy *T-Bone *Lambchop *Chocolate *Craig Williams *Kelsey Bern *John Paul "J.P." Mercer *Bernard Williams *Jessica Williams *Duane Williams *Nicole Williams *Earl Williams *Jojo Williams *Alexis (Craig of the Creek) *Cornell Jelly *Barry Jelly *Debbie Jelly *KY Jelly *Ray (The Jellies!) *Reggie (The Jellies!) *Malik *Mervin Collins *Chata (The Jellies) *Samuel Desean *Spike (The Jellies) *Omi *Raimundo Pedrosa *Kimiko Tohomiko *Clay Bailey *Ping Pong *Master Fung *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Jermaine *Grand Master Dashi *Master Monk Guan *Jessie Bailey *Tulip (Infinity Train) *One-One *Glad-One *Sad-One *Atticus *Steward *Victor "Vic" Calavera *Valentino "Val" *Grandma Chata *Achi *Julio 'Don' Jalapeño *Xochi Jalapeño *Guillermo *CaCao *Rosa "Rosita" *Miguelito *Andres *Itzel *El Pintor *Robert "Bobby" Generic *Howard Generic *Martha Generic *Kelly Generic *Derek Generic *Jake & Alex Generic *Aunt Ruth Sven *Uncle Ted Sven *Roger (Bobby's World) *George (Bobby's World) *Tiffany (Bobby's World) *Amber (Bobby's World) *Andrea (Bobby's World) *Jackie (Bobby's World) *Duncan Rosenblatt *Belloc Rosenblatt, Sr. *Margaret Rosenblatt *Jenna Shwartzendruber *"Blitz" Barnes *Kenny Rogers *Isabel Vasques *Dr. Pytel *Lloyd P. Nebulon *Commander Nora Li Nebulon *Francine Nebulon *Station *Brittany Boviak *Edward R. "Eddie" Horton *Douglas McNoggin *Kurt Blobberts *Overdrive Rangers (Mack Hartford/Red Overdrive Ranger, Will Aston/Black Overdrive Ranger, Dax Lo/Blue Overdrive Ranger, Ronny Robinson/Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Rose Ortiz/Pink Overdrive Ranger and Tyzonn/Mercury Ranger) *Sentinel Knight *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Vella *Norg *Ghost Rider *Phantom Rider *Moon Knight *Brando *Gordon *Brandonny *Kuroto *Reika *Kiryu *Makina *Blade *Howling Commandos (Werewolf by Night, N'Kantu, the Living Mummy, Frankenstein's Monster, Man-Thing and Invisible Man) *Zak Saturday *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Fiskerton *Komodo *Zon *Doyle Blackwell *Leonidas Van Rook *Dr. Arthur Beeman *Dr. Henry Cheveyo *Dr. Miranda Grey *Deadbolt *Dr. Paul Cheechoo *Professor Talu Mizuki *Talu's White Tiger *Ulraj *Agent Epsilon *Francis *Maboul *Wadi *Tsul 'Kalu *Dr. Pachacutec *Dr. David Bara *Dr. Odele *Tiacapan *Swamp Cryptids *Tibetan Monks *Bud Harger *Ruby, Cody, and Wyatt *Dr. Basil Lancaster *Rebecca Chambers *Billy Coen *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Barry Burton *Brad Vickers *Leon S. Kennedy *Ada Wong *Claire Redfield *Sherry Birkin *Carlos Oliveira *Mikhail Viktor *Nikolai Zinoviev *Steve Burnside *Ashley Graham *Ingrid Hunnigan *Luis Sera *Jack Krauser *Sheva Alomar *Josh Stone *Excella Gionne *Jessica Sherawat *Parker Luciani *Keith Lumley *Quint Cetcham *Raymond Vester *Jake Muller *Helena Harper *Piers Nivans *"Agent" *Carla Radames *Moira Burton *Natalia Korda *Ethan Winters *Mia Winters *Alex Mason *Tank Dempsey *Abigail "Misty" Briarton *Frank Woods *Captain John McTavish *Jason Hudson *Nikolai Belinski *Simon 'Ghost' Riley *Nick Reyes *Vladimir Makarov *Takeo Masaki *Nora Salter *Mike Harper *Marlton Johnson *Admiral Tommy Briggs *Sergeant Roebuck *Joseph Bowman *David "Section" Mason *Sarah Hall *Sergeant Foley *Sergeant Waters *Col. Lev Kravchenko *Rachel Kane *Captain Price *Samuel Stuhlinger *Corporal Dunn *Chloe "Karma" Lynch *John Taylor *Sgt. Omar *Jack Vincent *Captain Foley *Logan Walker *Floyd Campbell *Jonas Savimbi *Ethan (Call of Duty) *Sergeant Moody, Raines *Nikolai *Poindexter *David "Hesh" Walker *Sergeant Sullivan *Private Polonsky *Lt. Col. Oliver L. North *Bradley Fillion *Dimitri Petrenk *Grigori Weaver *Frost (Call of Duty) *Sergeant Pavlov *Keeger P. Russ *Secret Service Agent Jones *Major Ingram *Private Semashko *Private Whitney *Private Anderson *Sergeant Antonov *Sergeant Ramirez *Sasha (Call of Duty) *Private Koppe *Private Goldberg *Van Dyke *Russian Tank Crew *Corporal Kukilov *Private Ender *Sergeant Jones *Lieutenant Lehmkuhl *Private Korolov *Kendra Daniels *Captain Benjamin Mathius *Nicole Brennan *Sergeant Zach Hammond *Dr. Challus Mercer *Dr. Terrence Kyne *Alissa Vincent *Dr. Kyne *Samuel Irons *Dolin Barrow *White (Dead Space) *Chic *Jen Barrow *Zoey (Left 4 Dead) *Francis (Left 4 Dead) *Louis (Left 4 Dead) *Bill (Left 4 Dead) *Coach (Left 4 Dead) *Ellis *Nick (Left 4 Dead) *Rochelle *Nathan "Nate" Drake *Elena Fisher *Victor "Sully" Sullivan *Chloe Frazer *Samuel "Sam" Drake *Nadine Ross *Charlie Cutter *Rika Raja *Marisa Chase *Karl Schäfer *Tenzin *Jeff (Uncharted) *Salim *Jameson (Uncharted) *Evelyn (Uncharted) *Cassie Drake *Ickis *Oblina *Krumm *Casper *Ra *Mantha *Fatso *Stinky and Stretch *Jimmy Bradley *Alder and Dash *Wolfie *Prof. Thurdigree Burns *Heady Hopper *Frankengymteacher "Coach" *The Gargoyles *Millvila *Frankie N Stein *Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Mavis *Frankenstein's Monster (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Eunice (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Wanda (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Winnie (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Werewolf pups *Wendy Blob *Hank N Stein *Pedro (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Aunt Lydia *Diana (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Uncle Gene *Dr. Gillman *Phil Coulson *Melinda May *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons *Antoine Triplett *S.H.I.E.L.D. *The Punisher *Deadpool *Gwenpool *Taylor Hathaway *Miles Preston *Louie Preston *Frankie Hathaway *Michelle Hathaway *Ray Preston *Meadow *Alex Russo *Justin Russo *Max Russo *Harper Finkle *Theresa Russo *Jerry Russo *Zeke Beakerman *Mason Greyback *Juliet van Heusen *Dean Moriarty *Professor Crumbs *Hugh Normous *Kelbo Russo *Felix *Abercrombie Zombie *Emma Alonso *Andi Cruz *Jessie Novoa *Desdemona *Agamemnon *Ramona *Lily *Jax Novoa *Maddie Van Pelt *Mia Black *Ursula Van Pelt *Ben Davis *Ethan Prescott *Luke Archer *Gracie Walker *Sean De Soto *Cameron Masters *Kim Sanders *Alex O'Connell *Rick O'Connell *Evy O'Connell *Jonathan Carnaha *Ardeth Bey *Fadil *Yanit *The Minotaur *Jack O'Connell *Jin-Wu *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *GoGo Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasai *Fred (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Aunt Cass *Heathcliff *Frederick Frederickson III *Ciara *Arc *Prudence *Warwick *Sir Gareth *Buttercup (Knight Squad) *The King (Knight Squad) *Fizzwick *Cricket Green *Tilly Green *Bill Green *Remy Remington *Vasquez *Gramma Alice Green *Nancy Green *Gloria (Big City Greens) *Benny (Big City Greens) *Wheezie *Kiki (Big City Greens) *Kassidy Vale *Kamen Rider Fight *Kamen Rider Puzzle *Eaglebot *Falconbot *Alicornbot *Hawkbot *Kamen Rider Motorcycle *King Sombra *Changelings *Wario *Waluigi *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Kamen Rider Proto Motorcyle *Kamen Rider Motorcycle Turbo *Kamen Rider Doctor *Kamen Rider Mixed Puzzle *R3-RX *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard (Unikitty!) *Sunset Shimmer (EG) *Twilight Sparkle (EG) *Applejack (EG) *Fluttershy (EG) *Pinkie Pie (EG) *Rainbow Dash (EG) *Rarity (EG) *Spike the Dog *Flash Sentry (EG) *Apple Bloom (EG) *Sweetie Belle (EG) *Scootaloo (EG) *Big McIntosh (EG) *Photo Finish (EG) *Trixie Lulamoon (EG) *DJ Pon-3 (EG) *Snips (EG) *Snails (EG) *Diamond Tiara (EG) *Silver Spoon (EG) *Derpy (EG) *Sandalwood *Micro Chips *Wallflower Blush *Octavia Melody (EG) *Bulk Biceps (EG) *Lyra Heartstrings (EG) *Sweetie Drops (EG) *Chance-A-Lot (EG) *Spitfire (EG) *Soarin (EG) *Fleetfoot (EG) *High Winds (EG) *Babs Seed (EG) *Toe-Tapper (EG) *Torch Song (EG) *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Cheerilee (EG) *Granny Smith (EG) *Mr. Cranky Doodle *Mrs. Harshwhinny *Shining Armor (EG) *Sour Sweet *Indigo Zap *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Sunny Flare *Jet Set (EG) *Upper Crust (EG) *Fleur de Lis (EG) *Trenderhoof (EG) *Rising Star (EG) *Royal Pin (EG) *Crescent Moon (EG) *Principal Cadance *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Prim Hemline (EG) *Mr. Cake (EG) *Mrs. Cake (EG) *Chelsea Porcelain (EG) *Countess Coloratura (EG) *Goldie Delicious (EG) *Lily Pad *Maud Pie (EG) *Nurse Redheart (EG) *Pearly Stitch (EG) *Violet Blurr *Pixel Pizzaz *Roseluck (EG) *Geri (EG) *Lockdown (EG) *Randolph (EG) *Star Swirl (EG) *Zephyr Breeze (EG) *Daring Do (EG) *Sapphire Shores (EG) *Alizarin Bubblegum *Aqua Blossom *Baton Switch *Blueberry Cake *Blueberry Pie *Cherry Crash *Cloudy Kicks *Cold Forecast *Crystal Lullaby *Diwata Aino *Frosty Orange *Fuschia Blush *Garden Grove *Ginger Owlseye *Golden Hazel *Lavender Lace *Melon Mint *Mulberry Cascade *Mrs. Shade *Mystery Mint *Orange Sherbette *Paisley *Raspberry Fluff *Rose Heart *Scribble Dee *Sophisticata *Starlight *Sweet Leaves *Taffy Shade *Tennis Match *Varsity Trim *Velvet Sky *Watermelody *Amaranth Gray *Brawly Beats *Bright Idea *Captain Planet (EG) *Celery Stalk *Citrus Drops *Clayton Potter *Coach Rommel *Crimson Napalm *Curly Winds *Heath Burns *Indigo Wreath *Kurt Marshall *Lightning Blue *Marco Dafoy *Mulberry Seed *Peacock Plume *Pepper Twist *Peter Bread *Said Thunderbolt *Scott Green *Thunderbass *Track Starr *Valhallan *Wiz Kid *Starlight Glimmer (EG) *X-Men (Wolverine, Beast, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Professor Charles Xavier, Jean Grey, Storm, Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde, Icemna, Nightcrawler, Angel, Bishop, Forge, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Gambit, Rogue [X-Men, Colossus, Psylocke, Firestar, Caliban, Spyke, Sunspot, Berzerker, Magma, Jubilee, Multiple, Wolfsbane, Cannonball, Dani Moonstar, Havok, Boom Boom, X-23, Amanda Sefton) *Silver Guardians *Wong *Copy Mordecai *Copy Rigby *Copy Ben Tennyson *Copy Rook Blonko *Copy Rook Shar *Copy Rayona *Copy Gwen Tennyson *Copy Kevin Levin *Copy Lucy Mann *Copy Kenneth Tennyson *Copy Rad Dudesman *Copy Manny Armstrong *Copy Helen Wheels *Copy Alan Albright *Copy Cooper Daniels *Copy Jimmy Jones *Copy Ester *Copy Kai Green *Copy Eunice *Copy Dan Zembrovski *Copy Troll Moko *Copy Amanda Highborn *Copy Randy Cunningham *Copy Howard Weinerman *Prototype Mordecai *Prototype Rigby *Prototype Ben Tennyson *Prototype Rook Blonko *Prototype Rook Shar *Prototype Rayona *Prototype Gwen Tennyson *Prototype Kevin Levin *Prototype Lucy Mann *Prototype Kenneth Tennyson *Prototype Rad Dudesman *Prototype Manny Armstrong *Prototype Helen Wheels *Prototype Alan Albright *Prototype Cooper Daniels *Prototype Jimmy Jones *Prototype Ester *Prototype Kai Green *Prototype Eunice *Prototype Dan Zembrovski *Prototype Troll Moko *Prototype Amanda Highborn *Prototype Randy Cunningham *Prototype Howard Weinerman *Sunburst *Dr. Hooves *Sassy Saddles *DJ Pon-3 *Snips *Snails *Derpy *Octavia Melody *Bulk Biceps *Lyra Heartstrings *Sweetie Drops *Chance-A-Lot *High Winds *Toe-Tapper *Torch Song *Cranky Doodle Donkey *Ms. Harshwhinny *Jet Jet *Upper Crust *Fleur de Lis *Trenderhoof *Rising Star *Royal Pin *Crescent Moon *Prim Hemline *Mr. Cake *Mrs. Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Chelsea Porcelain *Countess Coloratura *Goldie Delicious *Nurse Redheart *Pearly Stitch *Roseluck *Geri *Lockdown (MLP) *Randolph *Zephyr Breeze *Daring Do *Sapphire Shores *Lemonhearts *Minuette *Twinkleshine *Princess Ember *Capper *Captain Celaeno *Queen Novo *Princess Skystar *Tempest Shadow *Lemon Hearts *Twinkleshine *Minuette *Moon Dancer *General Seaspray *Prince Rutherford *Grubber *Stygian *Star Swirl the Bearded *Grampa Gruff *Sandbar *Gallus *Smolder *Ocellus *Silverstream *Blaze (MLP) *Fire Streak *High Winds *Lightning Streak *Misty Fly *Silver Zoom *Sun Chaser *Surprise *Thunderlane *Wave Chill *Wind Maker *Fast Clip and Whiplas *Cloudsdale Cheer Ponies *Mane Moon *Tight Shis *Angel Wings *Lime Jelly *Meadow Flower *Midnight Strike *Pizzelle *Rainbow Drop *Sightseer *Sky Stinger *Vapor Trail *Party Favor *Sugar Belle *Night Glider *Double Diamond *Mlia Mild *Limestone Pie *Marble Pie *Songbird Serenade *Sunburt *Star Swirl the Bearded *Flash Magnus *Rockhoof *Mistmane *Somnambula *Mage Meadowbrook *Beep-O 2.O *Randon Patterson *Erkel Stines *Luccas Nguyen *Blue Dragonbot *Silver Dragonbot *Black Dragonbot *Hank Pym *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Hope Pym/Wasp *Raz Malhotra/Giant-Man *Luis *Dave *Kurt *A.I. Vengers *Rikochet *Buena Girl *The Flea *Megawatt *Penny Plutonium *El Haystack Grande *Sonic Sumo *Minotauro *El Perrito *Snow Pea *La Flamencita *French Twist *Zero Kelvin *Pierre Del Fuego *Protozoa *The "Bad Guy Class" students *El Gundamo *Kyoto *La Piñata *Ensalada De Frutas *El Loco Mosquito *Dragonfly *Skelantonio *Tic-Tac-Toe *Double Ninja Ninja *El Pacifico *Electricity *El Perrito *Mr. & Mrs. Flea *Pulgita *Chinche *Buena Dad and Buena Mom *Lonestar and Mama Maniaca *Abuelito *Masked Dog *El Rey *Maniaca *Big Dog *Potato Potata Sr. *Headmistress *Señor Hasbeena *Mr. Midcarda *El Dolor De Kurtz *El Fundador *Calavera Muerto *Rey Dinamico *Robert Bachi (Bob Bachi/B. B.) *El Abaratero (E. A.) *El Niño Loco *The Masked Mariachis *Alexsandr Kallus (Lego) *Maketh Tua (Lego) *Drake Hunt *Trixie Hunt *Karen Hunt *Wullf Yularen (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Wilhuff Tarkin (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, Adam Warlock and Quaser) *Dr. Antom *Michael Lune *Ronnie Quins *Brien Tennyson *Rook Banos *Linda Tennyson *Walker Levin *Lai Mann *Henrique Tennyson *Ryila *Alduane Albright *Clapp Daniels *Joey Jones *Ellina *Ali Green *Rook Sossa *Elleina *Dane Zembrovski *Tab Moko *Adhikari Highborn *Roja Cunningham *Hendez Weinerman *Ravagers (Stakar Ogord, Aleta Ogord, Charlie-27, Krugarr, Mainframed the Duck, Yondu Udonta, Taserface, Martinex, Horuz, Gef, Retch, Halfnut, Brahl, Oblo, Scrote, Narblik, Tullk, Vorker, Huhtar and Kraglin Obfonteri) *Cosmo the Spacedog *Park Members (Earth-X) *Flint Lockwood *Sam Sparks *Brent McHale *Tim Lockwood *Earl Devereaux *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Lucius Best/Frozone *Edna Mode *Mirage *Rick Dicker *Aang *Appa *Katara *Momo *Sokka *Tenzin *Toph *Zuko *King Bumi *Bumi *Gyatso *Hakoda *Iroh *Kya *Suki *Kuzon *Korra *Southern Water Tribe *Order of the White Lotus *Tonraq *Senna *Naga *Asami Sato *Mako *Bolin *Pabu *Tenzin *Bumi *Pema *Katara *Zuko *Lin Beifong *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Rohan *Kya *General Iroh *Tarrlok *Desna and Eska *Bhanti Tribe *Iroh *Raava *Suyin Beifong *Opal *Toph Beifong *Victor Vincent *Monty *Iris *Talia *Auriana *Amaru *Nathaniel *Aunt Ellen *Izira *Lyna *Carissa *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Friar Tuck *Lady Kluck *Otto *Mother Rabbit Skippy *Sis *Tangalong *Toby *Alan-a-Dale *King Richard *Wyatt Black *Lyle Hugginson *Dante Ontero *Angie Prietto *Max Ross *Laserbot *Joaquin Prietto *Dave (Dave the Barbarian) *Candy *Fang *Oswidge *Flaffy *Faffy *Lula *King Throktar and Queen Glimia *Dinky and Cheezette *Twinkle The Marvel Horse *Vanity *Jimmy Roberts *Robin Wheeler *Ken Roberts *Craig Wheeler *Yancy Roberts *Louisa Roberts *Golly Gopher *Dolly Gopher *Tux the Penguin *Crocco the Alligator *Ninja Rangers (Shane Clarke/Red Wind Ranger, Tori Hanson/Blue Wind Ranger, Dustin Brooks/Yellow Wind Ranger, Hunter Bradley/Crimson Thunder Ranger, Blake Bradley/Navy Thunder Ranger and Cameron Watanabe/Green Samurai Ranger) *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Kelly Halloway *Cyber Cam *Marah *Kapri *Grizzly *Panda *Ice Bear *Charlie (We Bare Bears) *Chloe Park *Ranger Tabes Category:Heroes Category:Team Category:Male Category:Female Category:Alliance Category:Aliens Category:Good Guys Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Irken Empire members Category:Park members